Written in the Stars
by Miral
Summary: "I wanna remember it all." Sitting on the gazebo, Dorothy knew her days in Kansas were coming to an end. She expected it to be as it had always been between them. He would wait patiently for her until he couldn't any longer. Then he'd prod her along, half-amused, half-frustrated. "Come on, Ace." Post-AYITL Rogan. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino.**_

 _ **Written in the Stars: Chapter 1**_

* * *

Rory Gilmore sat on the porch steps like a million times she'd done before. Glancing at her phone, she wondered what it would be like to have psychic power to actually summon the person she needed to talk to to call her rather than to actually have to hit the 'send' button on that person's name. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the individual in question, picturing their face in her mind's eye, hearing their voice in her head, imagining what it felt like to touch them. At the sound of her cell phone buzzing, Rory's eyes flew open and darted to the phone lying on her lap.

"Still not psychic I guess." She mumbled to herself before remembering the presence of her porch companion. "Hey, fur-bro! It's mom!"

Paul Anka barked in acknowledgment. On the third ring Rory answered the phone.

"Hey how're the honeymooners?"

"The honeymooners are wonderful. How's the preggo daughter?"

"Mom..."

"Not kidding, kid. How are you? Still no morning sickness?"

"No. I've started to feel queasy in the mornings."

"How'd the baby daddy take the news?"

At her daughter's silence, Lorelai Gilmore had the answer to her real question.

"You still haven't told him."

"Mom-"

"Rory! What're you waiting for? I'm not the biggest Logan fan. And don't get me started on that family of his. But he needs to know what's going on."

Rory sighed. Paul Anka woofed.

"Put Paul Anka on the phone."

Rory held the phone up to the dog's ear. "Mom wants to talk to you."

Rory listened as Lorelai spoke to the dog.

"Now, Paul Anka. I realize being a full-time big brother is still new to you but I need you to look after your sister and make sure she doesn't get too down. 'Cos if she seems too down Daddy and I may have to come home early-"

Rory pulled the phone away from the dog's ear and brought it back up to her own.

"Mom. No. Don't come back. I'm not feeling down. Please enjoy your honeymoon. Don't worry about me."

"You gonna call him?"

"I'll call him. Or I'll text him. Maybe I should email him. He's still got a fiancée after all."

"Rory! What he's got is a baby on the way! You two should've thought of the fiancée before! It's a little late, worrying about the fiancée now."

"Yeah, I suppose you have a point..."

"Rory, promise me you'll call him. When I hang up this phone and go downstairs to join Luke, he's gonna ask me if you told Logan yet. Like he's asked me after every time I've talked to you since we left."

Rory closed her eyes. The April factor. Of course. She'd wondered why her mother had seemed so fixated on making sure she talked to Logan. She knew Lorelai would ask but the level of nagging was surprising, especially considering (1) that Lorelai and Luke were on their honeymoon and (2) that Lorelai did not like Logan. Rory had forgotten to factor in Luke's feelings about not finding out about his daughter April until she was twelve.

"You can tell him I promise I'll reach out to Logan."

"Today?"

"Mom, it's a five - six hour time difference."

"So?"

"So it's midnight over there now."

"So email him now and he'll see it tomorrow." Rory heard her mother let out a loud sigh. "You're trying my patience, kid. I don't understand why you're being so pokey. You're not looking for anything from him. You're not asking him to break his engagement and swoop down at your feet. Right?"

"Right." Rory sniffled.

"Hon, you getting a cold? It is November. Maybe you should go inside. Don't want Paul Anka sick. He's a little prima-donna when he's got a cold. I wouldn't want you to have to deal with that now on top of everything else."

Rory used her sleeve to swipe at a few errant tears. Digging into her sweater pocket she came up with a crumpled tissue which she promptly reused. Note to self: Moms carry crumpled tissues. Always.

"Mom, it's not cold. Besides I put a sweater on him. He's good."

"Which one?"

"His grey Yale hoodie. I'm wearing mine. So we're matching."

"Dressing alike? How cute!" Rory smiled at her mother's enthusiasm. "Practicing already huh? You've got seven plus months to get the hang of it."

"Of what? Dressing alike? I wasn't even thinking about the baby. But yeah, I guess."

"Okay, I should get going. Luke's probably tinkering with the screen vents by now."

"You going out?"

"Yeah. Seafood place."

"Nice."

"Well, it is Maine." Lorelai fell silent. Rory could hear the wheels turning.

"What, mom?"

"Rory, what're you afraid of?"

"It's complicated."

"Yes. And no. You seem to have a complicated relationship with him. That was complicated. But now it's not complicated. You're pregnant. He's going to be a father. You need to tell him. You can't just hide in Stars Hollow for the rest of your life."

"I know that. Believe me."

"So what're you doing?"

Rory let out a loud sigh. "I'm delaying telling him."

"Why? You not sure how he's gonna react?"

"Nope. Just the opposite. I'm pretty sure I know exactly how he's gonna react."

"Do you wanna wait until Luke and I are back? I mean if he decides to come to Connecticut-"

"Mom?"

"What?"

"I don't want to be a part of that world. Any more than you did. Or grandma does now. I had a taste of it and it's not who I want to be."

"I don't get it, Rory. You think Logan's gonna dump his fiancée and ask you to marry him?"

Rory sighed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's exactly what's gonna happen."

"Well, you don't have to say yes. You know. But you can't hide this from him. Besides he's gonna find out. If you've ever felt anything for him, you don't want to rob him of this. This time. I mean, yes, you won't be able to sleep. You can't drink alcohol or a lot of coffee. Your feet will swell up and you'll be waddling around like march of the penguins. But it is a special time that only happens once. Per kid. You really wanna deprive him of even having a chance to feel a kick?"

"No..."

"Good girl. So email him that you need to talk to him and tell him to just call you when it's a good time."

"Yep," Rory nodded into the growing darkness. Paul Anka chose that moment to bark.

"Good boy! Paul Anka keep an eye on your sister. Rory, I'm gonna call you this time tomorrow for an update."

"Yep."

"Uh, I hope you found your underwear by now, hon. 'Cos it's seriously time to pull up your big girl panties."

Rory let out a bark of sarcastic laughter. "Can I pull them up over my head?"

"Not unless you want to surpass Kirk on the Hollow's 'weirdometer'."

"Hm. Maybe I do."

"Rory. Kiss Paul Anka for me-"

"Um. Maybe. Kiss Luke for me."

"With pleasure."

"Ew. Just on the cheek, please."

Lorelai huffed. "Fine. Email Logan. Hopefully you two can talk tomorrow. I'll call back this time tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Talk then."

"Bye hon."

"Bye."

After hanging up the phone, Lorelai grabbed the key to her and Luke's room, her handbag, her jacket and wandered out of the room in search of Luke. A few minutes later she spied her husband of less than a week sitting downstairs on the inn's floral printed couch reading a magazine.

"Hey," she called out with a smile. "Ready?"

"I've been ready." Luke rose to his feet. "How's Rory? She talk to Logan yet?"

Lorelai's smile widened to a-near unnatural point. Luke knew the answer wouldn't be good.

"How about I buy you a drink, sailor?"

"You're kidding. Did you tell her I'm gonna call him if she doesn't?"

"Oh my God! Of course I didn't tell her that. 'Cos you wouldn't. I wouldn't let you. Now stop worrying. She'll tell him. She's just having a case of nerves."

"Oh. A 'case of nerves'? I guess I can understand that. But it's not like she's expecting anything from him, right? It's just a courtesy? To let him know?"

"Luke, I think Rory's relationship with Logan is more complicated than we know."

"Oh." Luke led Lorelai to the front door of the Bed and Breakfast. After opening the door, the couple proceeded out to the parking area along the side of the building. "So what do you think is gonna happen?"

"I honestly can say I have no idea." Lorelai hopped into the passenger side of Luke's truck. "Absolutely no idea," she repeated thoughtfully.

Luke smiled grimly. "I guess the one thing we do know is we're gonna be grandparents."

"Ouch. Is that the one thing we know?"

"I might know some other things."

"Yeah? Like what?" Lorelai's tone was half-flirty and half challenging.

"I know you're gonna be a really hot grandma." Luke turned to her with a raised eyebrow before backing the car out its spot.

"Aw," she smiled. "That's the sweetest-meanest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Luke returned her smile.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino.**_

 _ **Written in the Stars: Chapter 2**_

* * *

Thursday morning Rory awoke startled to find her face wet.

"What the...?"

"Woof, woof."

"Paul Anka! What did you do that for?" Rory glanced over at her clock. 7:15 am. "Fur-bro! Definitely could've slept later! Why? Why?"

The dog happily ignored his 'sister's' recriminations. Wagging his tail, he snuggled into her side and panted with pleasure.

"I know you don't wake up the other Lorelai Gilmore this way. There's no way you'd still be around after all these years. Why you gotta pull this with me? Shoo, shoo." Rory slipped a hand in between her body and his snout, trying to push him away. "C'mon, Paul Anka. Move away."

"Woof woof." With that goodbye the dog brought himself up to standing position and jumped down from the bed.

"Oh my God! What was the point of all that?" Rory fluffed her pillow and lay back down. "There was no point. The only point was to wake me up. You are a psycho puppy!"

Rory's eyes were closing as she heard a buzzing from somewhere in her room. It was her cell phone. Her cell phone that she had not only switched to vibrate but had also stuck way down at the bottom of her handbag. A handbag she had purposely hung in her closet. Not on a front hook in the closet but on a hook located in the back of the closet, behind her clothes. A closet with a door she had deliberately shut. After taking all those precautions, she still heard the buzzing.

Eyes wide open she watched her closet door, waiting for the buzzing to stop. It didn't. Frowning, she pushed the covers down and crawled over to the edge of the bed. Dropping her feet to the floor, she finally stood and made her way to the closet. Staring at it she marveled at the continuous buzzing. She waited until it ceased. Opening the closet door, she dug into her handbag searching for her phone. Pulling it out she glanced at the screen, her emotions an all-too-familiar confusing mix of hopefulness and wariness.

Logan Huntzberger. Three missed calls. No messages.

Rory sat back down on her bed and took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She'd severely curtailed her caffeine intake since finding out about the baby. She rarely drank regular coffee these days. She desperately wanted a regular coffee.

"No, no, no. Not ready yet." Since she felt like she'd basically promised to her mother that she would reach out to Logan she had. She'd sent him a pithy email worthy of ignoring and deletion.

Logan,

There's been a small, unforeseen development. Maybe we can talk when you have a minute? Not an emergency.

Take care,

Rory

Of course he would try to call her first chance he got. It was lunchtime in London. He'd probably been itching to call since he'd first seen the email that morning. He had probably seen it at seven that morning, London time. He'd probably spent the past seven hours restraining himself from calling her. The only thing holding him back was acknowledgement of the time difference and the fact that she was, in all likelihood, asleep.

How many times had she hit 'send' regardless of the time zones? She'd called him in the middle of the night more times than she could count. He had always answered. And he had always sounded happy to hear from her.

He calls her and she's terrified.

It was ridiculous. She knew it, too. Utterly ridiculous. Why was she so scared?

She was scared because she knew –with absolute certainty – that this situation -the baby- would force her hand.

Logan would.

If their life were a tango, he'd definitely be taking the lead at this point, propelling them off in a new direction.

It wasn't that she didn't love him. Since she was nineteen years old, she's loved him. If you wanted to talk ridiculous, that was ridiculous. She no longer remembered what it was like to be Rory Gilmore and not have a part of her heart belong to Logan Huntzberger. Thirteen years. Even during those years that passed when they hadn't communicated. She knew he'd gone back to California after her graduation. She'd heard through the Yale grapevine when he'd returned to HPG after Elias's death, a few years later. She knew when he'd taken up residence in London, just as Mitchum had always envisioned. Her absence from his life just meant it all went as it was supposed to, without any complications caused by her. He deserved to have everything he'd worked so hard for. She knew he worked hard. He'd joked about not knowing the meaning of hard work at Yale but she knew better. No, there were plenty of things he didn't like to do, but when he wanted to do something, he certainly knew how to apply himself. She especially knew how hard he worked now in London. How many of those times had she called him in the middle of the night only to find him not only still awake, but still working?

Turning off her cell phone, Rory placed it inside her handbag, which she then hung back up in her closet.

"Hey Paul Anka! Ready for breakfast?"

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino.**_

 _ **Written in the Stars: Chapter 3**_

* * *

A couple of hours later found Rory entering the offices of the Stars Hollow Gazette. Lowering her handbag down onto her desk, she sat.

"Hey guys." Rory smiled in greeting to her two senior (very senior, ha ha) staffers, Esther and Charlie.

"Hi." Esther glanced over from where she stood at the filing cabinet.

Rory noticed Charlie, face down on his desk, hadn't moved. She frowned.

"Uh, Esther?"

"Yeah?" Esther again looked away from her filing. It had been months. One day, Rory vowed, she'd know exactly what the hell Esther was filing.

"Is Charlie asleep?"

Esther turned away from the file cabinet to look over at her octogenarian colleague. Charlie was sitting on his desk chair, but his face and shoulders were slumped heavily over his desk.

"I hope so!" Esther, like Rory, frowned. "Charlie! Charlie! Wake up!"

"What?!" The startled man raised his head and looked around.

Esther nodded at Charlie before twisting back around to look at the editor. "Yeah, he was asleep."

"Yeah, I got that, Esther. Thanks."

Rory turned on her ancient computer. As she waited for it to power up, she looked through the post-its she had stuck to her notebook. As she read through the reminders she zeroed in on one she regarded as slightly more important than the others.

"Esther, did the communications teacher from the high school call yesterday?"

Peeved at the disruption Esther looked up from her filing.

"I don't know."

"But you were here after I left. Didn't you notice if the phone rang?"

"Yeah. The phone rang."

"You didn't answer it?"

"I was filing. I told Charlie to get it."

"Charlie?"

Rory glanced over at the octogenarian who had once more fallen into slumber.

"Charlie!" Rory called out louder.

"What?"

"Did the teacher from Stars Hollow high school call yesterday?"

"I don't remember."

"Did you answer the phone yesterday after I left?"

"I don't remember."

"Are there any messages on your desk?"

"No." The elderly man glanced around his desk. "Yes. There's one. I can't read the handwriting."

"Who took the message?"

"I did. Isn't that what we were talking about?"

"Yes, Charlie. I asked about messages. I just wasn't sure if someone else had taken the message since you can't read the handwriting."

"No, it's my handwriting. I spilled some Red Bull on it. The paper got wet and the message is all smudged."

"Copy that. Is it from Mrs. Holloran the communications teacher?"

"No. It looks like it's from a Lojak Hamburger."

"Lojak? Hamburger? You sure that's not your shopping list?"

"I'm sure. Strange name, right?"

"Charlie," interrupted Esther. "You sure it wasn't Logan Huntzberger?"

Rory's eyes widened as she turned to look at Esther. "Logan Huntzberger?"

"Yeah. Your friend from Yale. With the 'in omnia paratus'? Remember him?"

"Yes. Why?"

"He called today. A few times. Charlie's message is from today." Esther finally stopped filing and walked over to her desk. "First message. 'Please ask Rory to call me.'" Esther looked up at Rory. "Second message. 'Tell Rory if she doesn't call me, I'm coming out there.'"

Rory, paler than usual, stared at Esther. "Was that the last message?"

"I read you the messages I got. Charlie's was the last one." Esther tilted her head over to Charlie.

"Charlie? What was your message?"

"Told you. Lojak Hamburger called."

"There was nothing else?"

"That's all I caught. It was loud."

"Loud? What did it sound like?"

"Dunno. Maybe an airport?"

"He called from the airport?!" Rory felt herself starting to hyperventilate. "Breathe. Breathe." She reminded herself. "What time was the last call?"

"Maybe a half hour ago."

"Ah. I gotta go." With that declaration Rory jumped from her seat, grabbed her bag, and flew to the door. Opening it she nearly bumped into her friend who was on her way in. "Lane! I was just coming over to see you."

"Bet I can guess why."

"What? Why?"

"You're not answering your cell. Someone called the shop looking for you."

"You're kidding!"

"Wouldn't kid about that."

"Hey!" hollered Charlie. "You in or out? It's November. You're letting all the heat out!"

Rory glanced back at Charlie, seemingly wide awake now. Esther had a reporter notebook and was jotting down ...notes?

"Esther, what're you writing?"

"I'm working on a expose of that 'in omnia paratus' stuff. I told Charlie here to get pictures last time but he fell asleep. So it's up to me."

"What? What're you planning on doing?"

"Well if your Yale friends are coming for another visit I figure I'll wait with my Polaroid instead of counting on Charlie."

"My Yale friends are not coming. There's no 'in omnia paratus' stuff happening. Definitely." Rory turned back to face Lane. "Coffee? Lunch?"

"Luke's? Sure."

"Let's go."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino.**_

 _ **Written in the Stars: Chapter 4**_

* * *

As Rory and Lane slowly made their way to Luke's Diner, Lane filled Rory in on her call with Logan.

"He said you emailed him asking him to call you. But then you wouldn't answer your cell. He thinks you turned off your phone." Lane studied her friend's face. "He sounded worried. I told him you were fine. I also told him that Luke and Lorelai got married and were on their honeymoon."

"So he knows I'm here alone?"

"Yeah. Why does that worry you? He hasn't become a serial killer, has he?"

"No, no. Nothing like that." Rory took a deep breath and pushed open the door to Luke's. "There?" Rory gestured to a table by the window that was her and Lorelai's favorite.

"Hey Rory!" Caesar called out from behind the counter.

"Hi Caesar!" she replied. "Things going okay?"

"You bet. Wanna cold banana?"

"We're gonna check out the menu."

Shrugging off their jackets, Rory and Lane settled into their seats.

"Did he say anything else?"

"He said you wrote something cryptic in your email."

"'Cryptic'? Your word or his?"

"His."

"Crap. I bet he knows."

"Knows what?"

"That I'm pregnant."

"What?! Oh my God! You're pregnant! Rory!" Lane discretely squealed at the news, leaning over the table to hug Rory. "Uh. Oh. Good news?"

Rory smiled. "Surprise news. Big, big surprise," she said with more than a little uncertainty. "But I'm getting over the shock."

"Oh, and he's the father! Is he still engaged?"

"Lane, please. You gotta tell me what else he said. And what did you say to him? I gotta know."

"Well he made the comment about you being cryptic. Then he asked if you were okay. I told him you were fine. But -" she broke off, pursing her lips.

"But...?"

"I said you seemed tired. But then I told him you'd switched to decaf and that I figured that was why."

Incredulous, Rory started to laugh. "You told him I switched to decaf? Oh my God! You totally outed me," she said, still laughing and shaking her head.

"Hey how was I supposed to know? I mentioned small benign facts. How was I supposed to know he'd put two and two together? Weren't you gonna tell him anyway?"

"I was. I just hadn't figured out how."

"What did your email say?"

"I said there'd been a small, unforeseen development and I asked him to call me when he had a chance."

"Wow. You really think he figured out you're pregnant from that vague message and my random observations about you seeming tired and switching to decaf?"

"I don't doubt it. He's got reporter instincts and -"

"And ..?"

"And he knows me. Really, really well."

"Hey," Caesar came over at that moment. "Ready to order? Oh Rory. A guy called for you earlier."

Rory turned her gaze from Lane to Caesar, a tight smile on her lips. "A guy? Did he leave a message?"

"He did. But it's not English. It was some weird phrase. I think it was Latin."

"Was it 'in omnia paratus'?"

"Yeah!" Caesar nodded, snapping his fingers. "That was it! You know what it means? You good with that?"

"Yes. And no." Her smile faltering, she sent a silent message to Lane. "I know what it means. Not sure how good I am with it. I'll have a burger and fries."

"You sure you don't want to get a salad? Or fruit?"

"Lane! Please! Not today." Rory turned to Caesar. "Well done please."

"You got it. Lane?"

"Same."

After Caesar walked away Lane turned her attention back to Rory.

"So?" questioned Lane.

"So?" repeated Rory.

"Is he still engaged? Why is he coming out to see you in person?"

"I'm sure he was still engaged at least up until yesterday. I don't know what he might've done since he cracked you -"

"Hey! I didn't know! He's good."

Rory smiled. "Yep, he is."

"So why do you think he's coming out?"

"He's coming out to ask me to marry him."

"He is?!"

"Yep."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"How do you know?"

"Wouldn't be the first time. And there wasn't a" she lowered her voice to a whisper "baby involved before."

"Who's having a baby, sug?" At the new voice both women's heads turned to the diner entrance.

"Hi Rory. How're Luke and Lorelai? Hey Lane."

"Hi Babette, Miss Patty." Both girls greeted the new arrivals who settled in at the table diagonal from theirs.

"Rory, Luke didn't knock up your mom did he?"

"No, no, Miss Patty. At least not that I know of."

"You heard from your mom? They having fun?"

"Yeah. She's called a couple of times to check in. Sounds like they're doing a lot of nothing and enjoying every minute."

"Oh good for them. They both work so hard. Need a vacation. And a honeymoon is a great excuse for one. Maybe that's why I got married so many times. Best excuse to take some time off."

"That's all good. But who's pregnant? I haven't had a scoop on East Side Tillie in way too long."

"Uh..."

"Burgers!" Caesar interrupted just as Rory was going to say something. Lane shot a quizzical look at her friend.

"Thanks Caesar."

"Looks good."

"So, doll, you got a scoop for me?"

Rory took a bite of her burger. Pensively she chewed until finally she shook her head.

"College friend is gonna have a baby. Nobody you know."

"Oh! But if you did find out something you would tell me, right?!"

"Oh course, Babette!"

"Thanks hon!"

"Yeah. Your mom is always really good with giving us a heads up."

"Good to know."

After lunch Rory walked Lane back to the antiques shop.

"Wanna come inside?"

"No. Can't. I'm afraid your mom will take one look at me and know."

"Good point. She does have a talent for sniffing out sin."

"Thanks a lot."

"You know what I mean. So what're you gonna say?"

"About what?"

"You know! To Logan! If he asks you ..?"

"I don't know. I suppose I'll say yes."

"You suppose? Why don't you know? Rory? Why'd you say no before? Do you love him?"

"Yes. Oh my God. Yes."

"I'm lost here. Then what's the problem?"

"Lane, he's so tied into his family. The family business..."

"It's not the Mafia, is it?"

"No. Well, not exactly. His dad -Mitchum -is kinda like Don Corleone. Last thing he said to me was a joke about sticking a shiv in his back." Rory let out a bitter laugh. "He is definitely not going to be happy about trading in Odette the heiress for Rory the writer."

"So he doesn't like you?"

"No. I think I've told him off one too many times."

"Go Rory! Just remember that. Don't let him bully you. What about Logan's mom?"

"Shira should be on one of those 'Real Housewives' shows. Totally vacuous. She hated everything about me but it wasn't personal."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm illegitimate. I was raised by a working mother. A teen mom no less. The Gilmores don't have as much money as the Huntzbergers. I'm a career girl. I travel all the time as a journalist."

"Hm. Well your parents did finally get married. Wouldn't that make you legitimate?"

Rory looked at Lane and laughed. "I have no idea and I never thought to check. They were barely married three months."

"Still. It might've erased your illegitimacy."

"That would be funny if it did."

"He has a sister, doesn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Is she awful?"

Rory chuckled. "No. She's cool. Her husband's nice. They have a couple of kids."

"That's good. It's something at least. He doesn't care about the money, right?"

"Of course not!"

"As for you working, you're writing books now. You don't even want to do the travel thing anymore." Lane shrugged. "With your small surprise on the way, you wouldn't have been able to continue with that anyway."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Well, they do sound horrible. But as annoying as they sound you'd say no to a man you love and deprive your child of having two parents just because you don't like your in-laws?"

"You make me sound insane when you put it that way."

"You do sound insane. Everyone hates their in-laws! You know how long it took for Zach and my mom to come to an understanding? I'm lucky Zach didn't have parents. I'm sure I would've despised them! And your grandma and Luke. I mean it's like in the dictionary. Or even the Bible! 'Thou shalt not like thy in-laws.'"

"Lane, it's more than that."

"Okay. Tell me."

"I don't like that world. I haven't been there in such a long time. I'm afraid I'll lose myself in it. Like I did that semester I dropped out of Yale and lived in my grandparents' pool house."

"So don't." Lane shook her head. "Rory, are you sure you love him? These reasons to not marry him are -"

"Weird?"

"Lame. Very lame. You dated him for - what? Two or three years? You never thought of marrying him in all that time?"

"Not seriously. I was nineteen when we met. Marriage was definitely not on my radar." Rory shrugged. "I said 'no' to his proposal back then. And he was moving to California and untethering himself from HPG and his family. And now? Now he lives in London and is fully re-tethered."

"Yeah. Can't he move back here? I thought his dad lived mostly in Connecticut and worked in New York?"

Rory sighed. "I don't know. I don't want to just be all on my own - pregnant -in London. And you saw how I was. I'm afraid I'll slip into that Lipitor thing again."

"Yeah, Rory, about that..."

Rory focused her attention on her friend. "What?"

"The Lipitor thing isn't so bad when it's your own husband. It's really just a problem when it's somebody else's."

Rory sighed.

"And then there's my mom."

"What about Lorelai?"

"I don't think she's gonna like this."

"What? She knows about the small, unexpected thing right?"

"Yeah."

"Does she know about your feelings for him?"

"Ha! That she's never fully gotten!"

"Do you really think she'll be disappointed you," Lane lowered her voice and eyeballed the area around them, "marry the father of your baby?"

"She's never liked Logan."

"Oh my God. Do you not remember what I said five minutes ago?"

"'Thou shalt not like thy in-laws?'"

"That's it!" Seeing Rory lift a hand to wave behind her Lane glanced over her shoulder to the antique shop. "My mom?"

"Yeah. I saw her head pop up in the window."

Lane threw her arms around her friend. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Lane. I was freaking out. I'm still freaking out. But this talk has definitely helped."

"You gonna call him?"

"I purposely left my cell at home."

"Wow, I actually feel bad for him now. I couldn't have imagined it last summer."

Rory chuckled. "Yeah. Things changed over the past couple of months."

"What should I say to him if he calls again? Can I tell him we talked?"

"I doubt he'll call you again."

"But if he does?"

"Sure," shrugged Rory. "Say we talked. I better get back to the paper. I'm trying to get an issue out. I have all this terrific coverage of the wedding. I think mom and Luke - well, mom at least –will love the commemorative issue I'm doing on their wedding."

"Oh wow! That's perfect. When're they back?"

"Next week."

"Uh, so you'll still be here, then?"

Rory's eyes widened. "You're right. I have no idea. I don't know what's gonna happen." Glancing away, Rory turned her stricken face to Lane.

"Well, you get a say, don't you? You have to get a say. Whether you live in London or Connecticut. You have veto power. Just remind yourself of that. You are the master of your domain -"

"Ew. Really? That's the metaphor you're going with?"

"Sorry! Just remind yourself you don't have to go anywhere you don't want to go. Oh! I know! Wanna give me your passport? This way you can't leave the country. At least not without coming to see me first."

"You make me sound like a flight risk."

"Well, you kinda are, aren't you?"

"I guess." Rory hugged Lane once more. "Thank you! Being able to talk to you - . Just thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino.**_

 _ **Written in the Stars: Chapter 5**_

* * *

By five o'clock Rory had completed the special Luke and Lorelai wedding day issue of the Stars Hollow Gazette and had sent it to the printer. Throwing herself into completing the issue was the best thing she could've done. The afternoon flew and focusing on the paper went a long way to calming her somewhat jangled nerves. She loved reliving the wedding. The day wedding was nearly as perfect as the night wedding had been.

She put any thoughts of other potential weddings out of her mind.

"Another issue done." She said with a smile.

"Well that's good. It's what we get paid for."

"We don't get paid, Esther."

"Aren't you grumpy? It's a figure of speech." The older woman put on her coat. "Wake up, Charlie! It's five!"

"What?!" The elderly man opened his eyes. At Esther's nod of encouragement Charlie stood. He shrugged into his coat. "I've got a water aerobics class tonight. Gotta go home and eat and digest before the class. Don't wanna drown."

"I've got line-dancing tonight."

"Enjoy yourselves you two. Don't get too crazy at the Y."

"I don't know what you have against the Y."

Rory frowned. "Nothing, Esther. It was a joke."

The door opened and a familiar face appeared. The man entered the office, smiling, and quickly took a seat across the desk from Rory.

"Hi Esther. Charlie."

Jess and Rory watched as the two newspaper veterans made their way silently to the door. Without another word, they left, shutting the door behind them.

"Bye, Esther. Bye, Charlie." Jess looked over at Rory. "Was it something I said?"

"Pretty sure it was me. They think I hate the Y."

"Why would you hate the Y?"

"Who knows?! I don't. Hate it. Anyway, hey yourself! What're you still doing in our neck of the woods?"

"I took a few days off after the wedding. Hung out with my mom, Julia, and TJ." Jess replied.

"Your sister's something else."

"That she is."

"I mean I don't blame her. I wouldn't want Doula for a name either but it's pretty precocious to change your name at eight."

"She and I have talks. I'm trying to help her out."

Rory smiled. "I should've known. You're a good older brother."

"Well, you know. Me and Luke are that kid's link to sanity." Jess nodded. "So, you and I didn't have much time to talk at the wedding. How's the book coming?"

"Nothing new since Saturday. Still just the three chapters. I've been working on the paper all week."

"Such dedication."

Rory threw him a look. "I was working on a Luke and Lorelai wedding day commemorative issue."

"Ah. A collectible."

"I'll be sure to get a bunch over to your mom and TJ."

"I'm sure they'll love it."

"For you too. You can get a copy. Next time you're down."

"I'd like that. How long are you gonna stick with the Pennysaver-for-the-fringe? You'd have more time to write if you weren't running Stars Hollow senior daycare."

"I know. I only took this on because it was going to shut down." Rory smiled. "I actually have been working on a succession plan. The communications teacher at the high school is willing to be editor as long as it's part-time and the students write the articles."

"That's brilliant. Maybe even I would've gone to school if I had my own newspaper to play with."

"Right? Only wrinkle is we need to upgrade the computers and lose the MS DOS." She jerked her chin to the ancient monitor. "I'm gonna have to find a generous benefactor to make a donation."

"You should talk to Taylor about a fundraiser. It's been a while since they did the Dunk-the-Selectman. I'm sure there's at least five grand in Taylor frustration just waiting to be leveraged."

Rory chuckled.

"Hey. So you done here? Wanna get something to eat?"

"I'm not sure I've digested lunch yet but sure."

"Or we could go get a drink. The Secret Bar is insane but we could drive over to Woodbury."

Caught off-guard, Rory felt her face redden.

"Oh...I'm not drinking these days."

"Not drinking?" Jess looked at Rory with curiosity. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, smiling. "I just shouldn't drink for a while."

Jess didn't move his eyes from Rory's. Rory saw the instant it clicked.

"Wow," nodded Jess. "Congratulations. I guess you forgot to break up with P again."

"No, it's not Paul." She shook her head. "It's actually a new development."

"Yeah, I can see that. That it's new." Jess tilted his head pondering his words. "You have a great support system here."

"What?"

"Your mom. Luke. Lane." Jess gestured with his head "The generally crazy yet well-intentioned citizenry of the town. You know. For doing the single mom thing."

"Oh." She smiled awkwardly, glancing down briefly. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Jess continued to look at her. "You're not alone in this, are you?"

Rory brought her eyes back up to Jess's. "I'm not exactly sure what's gonna happen." She sighed. "I'll probably know by this time tomorrow."

"So P is not..."

"No, Paul's not the father. It's someone else."

"Oh. Well, congratulations on the baby. As for the rest, I hope it works out."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Me too. I'm still getting used to the idea but I'm not unhappy. In another week, I might even be ready to knock out the double negatives."

"Good. You deserve to be happy..." Jess looked at her thoughtfully. "So not hungry for dinner. Can't drink. How about ice cream?"

"That actually sounds perfect. I just need to do a couple of things first. Why don't you head over and I'll be right behind you?"

"Sounds good."

After Jess left, Rory shut down her computer. Glancing around the office, she wondered when she'd be back. She tucked her personal belongings away in the desk drawer, smiling at the half empty bottle of scotch. She actually wasn't much in a mood for ice cream but she was even less in the mood to go home and face her cell phone.

She just needed one more hour. One hour of mindless chitchat. She did have a couple of ideas regarding the book she wanted to bounce off Jess.

One hour and then she'd head home. To her fur-bro and to her cell phone that utterly terrified her.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino.**_

 _ **Written in the Stars: Chapter 6**_

* * *

A short time later Rory found herself unlocking the door to her parents' house and, upon opening it, called out to her furry sibling.

"Hey Paul Anka! I'm home!"

"Woof woof."

Rory shut the door and laid her coat and handbag on the couch.

"Hey Paul Anka! Did Babette feed you? Do you need dinner?"

"Woof woof."

Paul Anka followed her into the kitchen. Seeing the empty bowl, she poured some kibble into his food bowl and freshened the water in his water bowl.

She started at the sound of the doorbell.

"You eat, fur-bro while I get the door." Rory hurried to the door. "Coming! Coming!"

She paused two feet from the door, suddenly terrified.

"No. It's too early. It can't be him."

She swung open the door and felt an immediate wave of relief. Internally she giggled. She'd probably never before felt such relief at the sight of this fellow Stars Hollow native.

"Hey Kirk. What's up?"

"I have a message for you."

"You could've called."

"It seemed rather important. I wanted to convey it in person so the message didn't lose its sense of gravitas."

"Okay, Kirk. Hit me with the gravitas. What's the message?"

"Your friend from Yale -the one who arranged for the screening of "This Pig is for Realz" back in September - "

"Yeah, Kirk? What did he say?"

"He wanted me to tell you that he'll see you soon."

"How soon?"

"Oh? Should I have asked follow up questions? You know -of all my careers - I've never actually been a reporter. I realize now I should take advantage of your being back in Stars Hollow to get street cred on being a reporter."

"Sure, Kirk. If that's what you want."

"Thanks Rory. Anyway I better get home. Time to walk Petal."

"Okay. Thanks for delivering the message, Kirk."

Rory waited for Kirk to make his way out the door. Glancing at her watch she saw it was nearly six.

Hearing the landline ring, she walked over to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Little Lorelai?"

"Hi Michel. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, there is nothing you can do for me. It is what I can do for you? I spend decades and decades serving the whims of the Gilmores and their random associates and paramours."

Random associates and paramours? Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Uh, Michel? Is something the matter?"

"Someone called the inn looking for you and I have been asked to relay a message."

Crap. "What's the message?"

"It is from your associate Logan Huntzberger."

Associate? At least he didn't call him her paramour. Rory held her breath before letting it out. "What did he say?"

"He asked me to tell you to – and I quote – 'stay put.'"

"'Stay put'?"

"Which word is giving you trouble? The 'stay'? Or the 'put'?"

"I think I understand, Michel. But that's it? There's no more to the message?"

"What do you think? It was a brilliant love poem. An ode to your blue eyes and your porcelain skin and your lovely locks. It was all so beautiful and romantic. But silly Michel has forgotten it all! So sad. Except for the best part. 'Stay put.'"

"Got it, Michel. 'Stay put.' Thank you. You did a really good job relaying that message. I'll let my associate know."

"Do not patronize me, Little Lorelai. I can see through your tone. I have been your mother's work husband for many years. And your associate owes me two Celine Dion tickets. Do not let him forget."

"I will not let my associate forget, Michel. You will get your Celine Dion tickets."

"Thank you. Frederick and I will soon be acquiring a child and I would like to enjoy a few more date nights before the end comes."

"Um. Wow. You have an interesting take on parenthood, Michel."

"Yes. Well, I have done my part. Tell the Hot Mess that I wish her a happy honeymoon with Flannel Man."

"Will do, Michel. Thanks again."

"Au revoir."

Rory replaced the landline receiver to its spot on the hall table. Logan wanted her to stay put.

Rory strode to her room and grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand. Eyes shut tight, she powered the phone on. Peeking with one eye slightly open she looked at the face as the various calls and messages came up. There were messages from her mother, Lane, Paris but she ignored them all.

Logan Huntzberger

13 missed calls

three voice mails

four texts

She decided she couldn't handle hearing his voice so she ignored the voice mails. She glanced at the texts.

I read your email. Tried to call. What's going on?

Rory? Where are you?

You are obviously freaking out about something. I think I know what.

I love you, Ace.

Rory stared at the phone.

"Oh my God! Paul Anka! Come on, buddy! Car ride!"

Rory hit send on her grandmother's phone number as she jumped up from her bed.

"Hello."

"Grandma, hi!" Rory grabbed an overnight bag from her closet, dropped it on her bed, and started to throw random pieces of clothing into the bag.

"Rory! This is a surprise. Is something wrong? Did you hear from your mother? Tell me they didn't break up already!"

"No, no. They're good. I talked to mom last night. She and Luke are fine."

"So what's wrong?"

"Grandma, nothing's wrong. I'm just feeling a little lonely. Do you mind if I come out there?"

"You want to come out to Nantucket?"

"Yes."

"When? Tomorrow?"

"How about tonight? I'm not doing anything now."

"Rory, it's a five hour trip. The ferry only runs on the hour. You won't get here until eleven. It'll be dark."

"Grandma, it's better if I come out now. No traffic. If I wait until morning it'll take me a good hour or two longer. Besides the highways are well-lit."

"Well, okay. But once you get closer to the house it'll be darker. You have the address, right?"

"Yes, grandma. Got it. All set.

"Woof. Woof."

"You're not bringing an animal with you, are you?"

"See you soon Grandma!" Rory ended the call and powered down her phone.

"Paul Anka! Walk then car ride. Better grab your kibble too."

Fifteen minutes later Rory was outside in the front of the house loading up her car.

"Hey sug! Ya goin' somewhere?"

"Hi Babette. Uh, yeah! I'm taking Paul Anka to the beach! I don't think he's ever been."

"The beach? That's sweet of ya, kid but it's November!"

"I know but it's been so nice. Indian summer."

Babette tugged on her jacket uncertainly. She shrugged. She thought it was chilly. But Lorelai and Rory both had their moments. They could be odd at times.

"Uh. Lorelai knows?"

"I'm gonna call her from the road."

"Oh, okay. Hon. Have a nice time."

"Thanks." Once in her car, Rory waved out the driver side window while Paul Anka barked his goodbye from the passenger side.

As they pulled away from the house, Rory looked at her panting, smiling fur-bro.

"Oh my God, Paul Anka! What the hell am I doing?! Why'd I grab my passport? I should've left it home. Or with Lane. Well, you better get all your slobbering out of your system now. We're going to grandma's house."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino.**_

 _ **Written in the Stars: Chapter 7**_

* * *

Emily Gilmore had never been one to sleep in in the morning. With her move to Nantucket, her morning rituals had become even more regimented because she loved waking to the sounds of the ocean. She loved listening to the crashing waves. Every minute asleep was time she missed the ocean.

Exiting her bedroom she followed the sounds not of waves, but of voices. It was seven. Berta and her husband, Alejandro, would be up. The children were likely in the kitchen having breakfast. Rory had arrived the previous night after eleven. That being the case, Emily didn't expect Rory to be up yet. She assumed the dog would be with the children in the kitchen. Hopefully they weren't feeding him from the table but she couldn't imagine the dog had any table manners since Lorelai always had food laid out.

As Emily made her way down the stairs, she started at the sound of an unexpected, yet familiar voice.

"Please? Can you just tell me if she's here? Maybe someone else knows? Could you ask? How about Emily Gilmore?"

What was Logan Huntzberger doing arguing with Berta?

"Ah! Mrs. Gilmore. Si. Si."

Emily closed the distance to the front entrance.

"Logan?" Emily turned to her maid. "Go see to the children, Berta. I've got this."

"Si. Si." Berta nodded, smiling at Logan before walking away.

"Emily. How are you?" He paused, watching her. "I'm sorry about Richard."

"Thank you. I'm fine. I guess. Life has a way of going on. I am surprised to see you here, Logan, but welcome to the Sand Castle. I take it you're looking for Rory?"

"Yes. She's here, right? She told her neighbor she was taking Paul Anka to the beach," he lowered his voice, "whatever that means."

"Paul Anka is Lorelai's dog." Emily gestured for Logan to follow her into the living room.

"The dog! Of course it's the dog!"

"It's barely seven in the morning. Early for a visit, don't you agree? Rory got in rather late last night. Which is why Berta doesn't even know she's here. Was Rory expecting you?"

Logan chuckled. "Given the miles she put in, I'm sure she was. I'm sorry for the unannounced visit, Emily. I've actually been up for a while. I flew in from London and drove down to Stars Hollow before driving out here."

"Oh? Would you like a room to freshen up? Something to eat? I'd offer you something to wear but I don't have anything."

"Don't like my shirt?"

"Woof. Woof."

All of a sudden a dog bounded into the living room and launched himself at Logan.

"Hey there boy." Getting over his initial surprise, Logan pet the yapping dog.

"He seems to like you."

"We've met before. Years ago. Right boy?"

"Woof. Woof."

"So Logan, as nice as this little visit is, before I go wake up my grand-daughter, I'm still hoping for an explanation as to why you're here?"

Logan's eyes shot up from the dog. Unflinching, he met Emily's equally steady gaze.

"Emily, Rory and I reconnected last year. We spent some time together. In London. When Rory was in town for work."

"Oh. London. Is that so?"

Suddenly a new voice was heard over Paul Anka's happy dog sounds.

"Hey." Rory joined them in the living room. She kept her eyes glued to the dog who was still vying for Logan's attention. "Paul Anka likes you."

"Yeah. Seems so."

Rory finally tore her gaze away from the dog. Nervous trepidation clearly visible in her blue eyes, she turned first to her grandmother before finally meeting Logan's gaze.

"Good morning, Grandma."

"Rory."

Logan's eyes bored into Rory's. "You okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine." Her somber face cracked a bemused grin. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Ah. You like?" Logan opened his arms to model his black with yellow lettering 'I am the Man from Nantucket' t-shirt. "I told you in my voice mail that I wouldn't waste time packing. After a day wearing the same clothes, I finally broke."

"Yeah. I see. I think I've only seen you in jeans once before."

"Priorities, Ace." Logan's eyes didn't move from Rory's. "The rest stop selection was pretty limited. At least I picked out something that spoke to me."

"Really?" Rory smiled. "'The man from Nantucket' spoke to you?"

"You have no idea, Ace." He returned her grin.

Incredulous, Emily watched the two young people engage in a back and forth of silent communication. Suddenly Rory's frequent trips to London made sense. It was Logan Huntzberger who held Rory's heart all along! No wonder no one could remember that other boyfriend! Whatshisname?!

"I could've done without this last leg of the journey, Rory. Not sure which part of 'stay put' wasn't clear. I tapped everyone I could think of -"

"Yeah, about that: I'm sorry. Consider it my final freak out." At his raised eyebrow, she amended her statement. "For now. As for the messages, I think I got all of them. Your network of Rory stalking operatives did you proud. Lane. Caesar. Kirk. Michel. Esther. Charlie."

"So Taylor flaked? Interesting. I actually promised to donate to his re-election campaign. And we may have a problem with Esther. She was a little too interested in the Life and Death Brigade. I'd hate for those authority figures I've eluded all those years to catch up with me now. " He chuckled. "Especially now."

"Um, I doubt her reporter instincts are a match for your covert underworld maneuvers. Besides, you could probably get Charlie to be a double-agent. He could tell you what she's up to and undermine her. You know. Drop her Polaroid in the Metamucil. That kinda thing."

"You think?"

Emily, in the meantime, stood transfixed watching her granddaughter talking with her ex-boyfriend. They both seemed to have forgotten her presence for the moment and she wasn't about to remind them. She figured she had as much of a right to be there as Lorelai's dog and they weren't pushing him out of the room.

"I do," replied Rory. An awkward silence loomed over them. Finally Rory spoke. "What happened with Odette?"

"I told her the engagement was off. Said she could keep the ring and whatever else she wanted. Told her to take whatever time she needed to move out."

"So you really did it? Wow. Ending things with Odette- won't that come back to bite you?"

"Rory, could anything bite more than letting you and our child walk out of my life?"

Startled, Emily gasped. Eyes wide, she looked back and forth between the two young people.

"Cat not quite out of the bag, Ace?"

Rory grimaced and turned to face Emily. "Grandma, I'm pregnant."

"Yes, Rory. I'm getting older but I'm not deaf. I heard Logan. I assume your mother knows?"

"Yep."

As much as Emily loved being in the know, these two needed to talk.

"Logan, Rory," Emily quickly slipped into hostess mode. "It's a lovely morning. Why don't you two go walk down by the beach? Rory, you should put a sweater on. Logan, I have no comment on your fashion choice. I suppose you may need a sweater as well."

"I've got a matching sweatshirt in the car."

"Lovely. Make sure you wave and introduce yourself to all my neighbors."

"Will do."

"Especially the Blackstone pricks next door."

"You got it, Grandma."

"I'll have Berta prepare breakfast. Any preferences? Omelette? Pancakes? French toast?"

Rory made a face.

"I think Rory's appetite has finally met its match."

"Grandma, I'll have toast and a hard-boiled egg. Maybe some fruit."

"Fruit? You're kidding. You really are pregnant."

"Yeah."

"Logan?"

"Yes, Emily?"

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"I don't want to stir the force here. I'll have hard-boiled eggs and toast. Fruit. We drinking decaf, Ace?"

Rory nodded unhappily.

"I'll have tea. Thank you, Emily."

"Of course. Come back in maybe thirty minutes?"

Logan looked over at Rory. After a moment he turned back to Emily. "How about forty-five minutes?"

"All right. I'll go let Berta know. Rory, don't forget your sweater." Emily left the two alone.

Logan's eyes rested on Rory. "Get a sweatshirt, Ace. We'll take Paul Anka with us. I'd like to -"

"Hammer out the details?"

"I was gonna say talk but that might cover it. Come on."

Rory gave him a pensive smile. "I'll go get my sweater." She started to step away when he stopped her, holding her arm.

"Ace." Logan pulled Rory into a tight hug, burrowing his face into her neck. He let out a breath the second he felt the tightness leave her, her arms wrapping around him, curling upward to his shoulders. They stayed like that for a few beats. The thought crossed his mind that nothing had ever felt so right. If only he weren't the only one who felt that way. He dropped a light kiss on her cheek as they separated. As she withdrew from the embrace, Rory's smile widened. He could still see telltale signs of anxiety in her eyes. What would it take to erase her fears?

"Be right back." She headed toward the stairs.

Logan sighed before noticing Emily standing at the room's entry way.

"I am not going to pretend to understand any of this, but I am curious, Logan."

"Emily, I suppose you could look at it one way and it's very complicated. Or you could look at it another way and it's pretty simple."

"If you say so. You're no longer marrying the French heiress."

"That's right."

"Your intention is to marry Rory."

"Yes."

"You're going to bring her to London?"

"I live there, Emily. I run HPG's international division. I can't just leave. I am thinking of how I could shift things so we can spend part of the year in the States, at the very least. With Rory writing now, she can be wherever she wants to be."

"You don't want her to stop writing?"

"Of course not. I've always supported her. Whatever she wants to do."

"If you'll excuse me Logan, I remembered something I must tell Berta."

Logan nodded as Emily walked away.

Minutes later Emily was upstairs in her bedroom sitting area, phone in hand.

"Yeah?" A sleepy voice croaked.

"Lorelai?"

"Yes, mom. You called my cell phone. Who were you expecting to answer?"

"Well, you didn't answer your phone properly. How am I supposed to know it's you? You could've dropped your phone somewhere and some stranger could be answering it."

"Oh my God! If someone stole my phone, why would they bother to answer it? What're they gonna do? Take messages?"

"Lorelai, don't you watch the news? It's called phishing. With a "ph" not an "f." People use the phone to find out things about you and get your account information and passwords. It all starts with a phone call."

"My God! Why are you calling me at seven in the morning pre-coffee on my honeymoon to pitch Lifetime movies?"

"I'm not. Although now that you mention it, I do feel like I'm living through a Lifetime movie. You'll never guess who's here with me."

"It's still seven, mom. I've still had no coffee."

"Did Luke realize before you married how cranky you can be in the morning?"

"Mom, that's the beauty of living together before marriage. Luke not only knows all my bad sides, he's also familiar with every terrible habit, irrational opinion, and unhygienic shortcut. It really is a beautiful thing. We didn't go with self-written vows but if we ever do the vow renewal thing like you and dad, I already know which direction I'm going in. So who's there? Is it those pricks the Blackstones?"

"No. First, Rory called last night and asked if she could come out."

"Rory's there?"

"What? Rory's with your mom?"

Lorelai nodded at Luke.

"What about Paul Anka? Did she leave him with Babette?"

"Oh no. Paul Anka is here too."

"Okay, mom. You definitely scooped me. I left Rory a voicemail last night but didn't hear back. I guess she was busy getting herself and Paul Anka out to Nantucket."

"There's more, Lorelai."

"Mom, you're doling this out like prizes on The Price is Right." Lorelai switched into a game show host voice. "Don Pardo, why don't you tell us what other prizes are behind curtain number one?"

"Very funny, Lorelai. I think you're mixing up your game shows. What's the point of there being a curtain if the announcer is just going to tell you what's behind it?"

"Oh my God, mom! It's a figure of speech. So what happened?"

"Not what. Who. Logan Huntzberger arrived this morning."

"No way." Covering the phone, Lorelai whispered to Luke. "Logan followed Rory out to my mother's."

"Not just that. He called off his engagement to the French heiress."

"He did?" Lorelai again whispered to Luke. "He ended his engagement to the heiress. Oh my God. Rory nailed it."

"Yes. He and Rory just left for a walk on the beach. I fully expect Rory to be wearing an engagement ring when she returns to the house. Good thing too. When is she due, Lorelai?"

"Ah, you got that update, did you? She's about seven weeks along." She whispered to Luke. "My mother knows about the baby."

"Lorelai, if you're trying to whisper so I can't hear you, you should hit the mute button on your phone. Did you know that they were seeing each other? Honestly, they're looking so moon-eyed at each other I feel like I've gone back in time ten years."

"My mother says they're looking all moon-eyed at each other!"

"Lorelai! There's no need to shout!"

"Mom, you complain when I whisper. You complain when I don't. Luke went into the other room. I had to talk louder to make sure he heard me."

"They broke up after college because they disagreed about getting married, right?" asked Luke.

"Yeah."

"Sound familiar?"

"Huh. Now it does."

"Hello? Remember me? Your mother?"

"Like I could forget. Sorry. Just filling Luke in on what's going on."

"How's your honeymoon? Enjoying Maine?"

"Yes, we are. Thank you."

"Good. Maybe you'll have company before the week is over."

"What? No, mom. You don't want to come up here. It's so cold. Blustery. On the water. Brrr. I think we'll see snow tonight."

"Not me, Lorelai. Besides, I'm on the water too. I was thinking of Rory and Logan."

"What? You think they're gonna move that fast?"

"What're you talking about Lorelai? She'll be showing in another month. This has been ten years in the making and apparently they've been seeing each other since last year. I'd hardly call that 'fast'."

"Hm. I don't know, mom. We may have to agree to disagree on that. Does Rory even want to marry him? And does he expect her to just pick up and move to London?"

"I asked him that, Lorelai. He said he was thinking about rearranging things so he'd only have to be in London part of the year. But hasn't she spent much of the past year flying back and forth to London? Which I finally understand. I think marrying him and living with him makes more sense than spending half her life on airplanes and in airports, don't you? Now, of course, there'll be a baby, too. You know how horrible it is to travel by airplane with an infant? It's a nightmare. Awful. I remember times with you on airplanes where I could sense the entire cabin wanted to throttle your father and me."

"Thank you. Your fond remembrance, as well as your opinion have been noted."

"You're welcome. Shall I call you back once I have the details for the wedding?"

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino.**_

 _ **Written in the Stars: Chapter 8**_

* * *

Upstairs in her guest room Rory was repeating her mantra. Of course, it hadn't worked in Stars Hollow. She really hadn't intended on fleeing in the middle of the night like the Baltimore Colts. She probably could've gone to Lane's house and claimed some sort of "friendship" asylum but she'd already put Lane out enough, camping out at her house as long as she had during the last estrangement with Lorelai.

So she told herself not to freak out. Repeatedly. After all this was Logan. He wasn't some boogeyman. He loved her. And, when she wasn't busy being petrified by ghosts, she was pretty sure she loved him too.

Digging into her overnight bag, she grabbed her long sweater. Throwing it on, she looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't lost on her how terrified she looked. She was beyond pale. She had resorted to unconsciously biting her lip. Her hair was a mess, still suffering the remnants of bed head.

She knew none of that would matter to him. She had told him -ironically, in retrospect, now that she knew she was a few hours pregnant at the time - that she didn't want a life with him. No, that wasn't a hundred percent accurate. It wasn't that she didn't want him. It was the trappings of his life that she didn't want.

Rory had always recognized the differences between her mother and her grandparents. She'd lived through all of their tugs-of-war, sometimes taking a side, sometimes in the middle, the rope they were fighting over.

Rory knew her mother had struggled -not just financially and not just career-wise- but had struggled with the decisions she'd made. Not often and she certainly never regretted the decision to leave her parents' home at sixteen but Rory knew that Lorelai had had moments where she was sorry for the distance, sorry for the lost time. She'd probably felt that quite keenly after Richard's death.

But for all her mother's struggles and sacrifices -all taken on willingly to provide Rory with a solid foundation of middle-class values and a chance to be whatever she wanted to be - that Lorelai Gilmore drive and determination might've hit the end of the road.

The road which terminated at the boundary where Lorelai's world ended, and the Gilmores' world began.

Of course, the lines separating the two worlds had never been set in stone. Children of the lower middle class typically don't attend the Chiltons, or the Yales. Or have trust funds. They don't pass summers hopping across Europe's five star hotels. Or spend half their junior year living in a pool house, being catered to by a maid, and engaging in flighty gossip and backstabbing among the bluest of bloods, the Daughters of the American Revolution.

Hell, even her grandmother had finally eschewed that world by upending her life and moving to Nantucket. Rory smiled. Today's Emily was getting more pleasure from scaring the daylights out of children at the Nantucket Whaling Museum than Rory ever could've imagined. It made the similarities between Emily and Lorelai all that more stark. She could hear her grandmother's voice clearly in her head.

"Well you know your mother, Rory. Everything is the end of the world. So dramatic. Ladies and Gentlemen Lorelai Barrymore."

Right back at ya, Grandma. Truth was no one basked in the glow of whale spearing drama better than Emily Gilmore.

It wasn't just the docent duties. Her grandmother was like a new woman since she'd cut ties with Hartford society. Just the way she handled the news of Rory's pregnancy spoke volumes. Of course Rory was literally twice her mother's age when she'd had her and single women having babies without the benefit of a husband was definitely more commonplace now, but still Rory was proud of Emily's reaction -which was really more a non-reaction.

But what about Grandpa...

If Grandpa were still alive, would any of Emily's metamorphosis have been possible? Or would Emily still be stilted in her existence, limited in what she could do, who she could be as she always had to negotiate the trappings and responsibilities associated with being Mrs. Richard Gilmore?

It wasn't like Grandpa purposely kept Grandma from doing things she wanted to do.

It was just that, when Richard was still alive, Emily's whole world revolved around him to some extent, his work, his friends, his enemies, his responsibilities, his world. There had been no room, nor time, to fit in anything else.

She realized now that her grandfather's life had been pre-set too. Just like Logan's. Just like Emily's. Not that Richard would've ever seen his obligations and responsibilities as anything other than a duty and an honor. Her grandfather had been a true gentleman, in every sense of the word. He was noblesse oblige personified.

Even with Emily's awareness of the new freedoms turning her back on her old world brought her - Rory knew her grandmother would - in a heartbeat - choose to have Grandpa back rather than be able to continue her reign of terror at the Whaling Museum.

But when Richard was alive, Emily hadn't had a choice. At the time Emily married Richard, she didn't know there was an alternative. She only did what was expected of a young woman born into her station. It was only after Richard's death she discovered the options she never knew she had -but had long been denied to her - because of who she'd chosen to give her heart to at age twenty-two.

Rory, ten years older than Emily at the time she married Richard, and raised by Lorelai in a lower-to-middle class household, was only too aware of what she might be forced to give up by yoking her future to Logan's.

Which was why she said 'thanks but no thanks' when he posed the question to her that fateful night seven weeks earlier. He'd understood. She knew he'd understood. Logan always understood. He didn't ask to be born a Huntzberger and he'd certainly fought against it enough himself when he was younger. He knew Rory didn't embrace those constraints any more than he had.

"I don't want that life. It's forced on me. You talk about all these doors being open? All I see is one door, and I'm being pushed through it. I have no choice. You try living without options."

If they married, would his life become her life?

If they married, what would their vows be?

"I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, unto a life without options, until death do us part."?

This hadn't been the reason she'd said 'no' to his proposal when she'd been twenty-two, but it certainly tipped the scales at thirty-two.

They'd just discussed the possibility of there being a them. She'd said 'no.' No. Logan had understood.

"You took me on my own Mr. Toad's Wild Ride. How many girls can say that?"

"Didn't work though, did it?"

"Every ride has to end."

But now it wasn't just about her and her desire to remain free of constraints. Now there was a baby who, theoretically could be raised without a full-time father but should she do that? Could she even live with herself if she made that decision? She knew unequivocally Logan would adore his son or daughter. She didn't doubt that for a second. As long as she reminded him when it was time to come home from work, he'd be an awesome dad.

Did she have it in her to deny her child the extreme pleasure and fun of having Logan Huntzberger around as a 24/7 dad?

What would the alternative look like anyway? A transatlantic shared custody agreement? School year with her and summers with Logan? Was she supposed to go back to dating other men while still having Logan in her life?

She almost laughed aloud. That, she was certain, would work no better than the past year had. Juggling Paul and Logan was just so unbelievably unfair to Paul. She treated him terribly. Odette had faired the year slightly better only to be unceremoniously dumped in the end.

Ha! So what was Rory's lesson here? Was she destined to treat any non-Logan paramours like crap? Did it even make sense to try to date other men?

What were her options?

Option 1: Marry Logan and struggle to have her own identity for the rest of her life? And, eventually take on that battle for her child, or children, as well?

Or...

Option 2: Not marry Logan and force herself to be emotionally available for someone new, someday? All the while continuing to have Logan in her life?

Rory didn't think the odds were greatly in her favor on either option. But she'd just come off a year of complete and utter failure experimenting with Option 2. She alone would be responsible for the success or failure of Option 2.

For Option 1 to work, she'd need Logan's support. He'd been so encouraging and supportive about the book. What if they married? Would he continue to support her writing aspirations? Or would he turn into his parents? Would it suddenly be more important that she spearhead a fundraiser or chair a committee or attend functions in Logan's place? Would her desire to write be relegated to a place of non-importance? Would it be regarded as a cute hobby? Like Emily's gardening or the DAR?

She wished she had more time. She'd put together a pro/con list.

As she opened the door and made her way downstairs to rejoin Logan, she knew only one thing for certain:

She didn't know what she was going to say. And she wasn't sure she herself would know her answer until she heard the words pass through her lips.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino.**_

 _ **Written in the Stars: Chapter 9**_

* * *

A few minutes later Rory and Logan were walking along the beach with Paul Anka trotting between them. Finding a frisbee on the beach, Logan picked it up and flung it out ahead of them. Paul Anka paused to watch the frisbee tear into the air. Seeing it land, he wagged his tail and continued to walk alongside Rory and Logan.

"Wow."

"Impressed?"

"I am. Lorelai has this dog trained to avoid all strenuous activity, doesn't she?"

"I don't know that it was done on purpose but she definitely doesn't force him to do anything he's afraid of doing."

"What's he afraid of doing?"

"Going up stairs. Going down stairs. Watching people drink. Popcorn -"

"Hearing it pop?"

"Watching it being eaten from a bag."

"Ah."

"Yep."

"And what're you afraid of?"

"Cut to the chase, huh, Huntzberger?"

Logan chuckled. "Well, you know we've only got a half hour left before Emily sics the U.N. Assembly on us. Someone took ten minutes to put a sweater on."

"Sorry," she looked at him chagrined. "I sometimes move at half speed these days and don't even notice."

While she definitely caught herself moving a little slower at times, that wasn't why she'd been so slow coming downstairs. He didn't need to know she had used that time to brainstorm pros and cons for a proposal that may not even happen.

"Don't worry. You're forgiven."

"Thanks."

"So I told Odette the wedding was off."

"Yeah, you said. You're pretty sure of yourself."

Logan laughed. "Are you kidding? Where you're concerned, I'm sure of nothing." He bobbed his head sideways before turning to look at her. "Maybe one thing. We are having a baby, right?"

"Yes," she returned his grin. "Very impressive deductive reasoning by the way."

"Come on. 'Small unforeseen development.' Tired. Drinking decaf. Plus I wasn't expecting to hear from you. I'd have to hand in my press badge if I couldn't figure that one out. Death, taxes, and Rory Gilmore likes her coffee." He paused. "So nine months from New Hampshire."

"Nine months from New Hampshire," she nodded.

"So late June."

"Late June," agreed Rory.

Rory knew there was a lot to discuss. Again she wished she'd been able to steal a few more minutes up in her room. A detailed list of pros and cons that she could refer back to would be very helpful right now. But she'd have to just go off of memory. It's not like all the stuff that worried her wasn't all burned into her brain anyway. Using long dormant reporter skills, she decided she'd start with the softball questions and build up to the harder ones.

"You sure about Odette?"

"Please. You know the only reason I was marrying Odette was to continue the 'family dynasty'." He sighed, watching her. "Why would I go and have kids with a woman I don't love when apparently I'm about to have one with a woman I do love?"

Rory looked at Logan, a decade of emotions in her eyes.

Okay, not so softball after all. Rory felt her eyes water.

"Ace, Ace," he threw his arm around her and dropped a light kiss on her cheek. Paul Anka smartly moved out from between them. "Tell me that's not a surprise? Come on. Vegas was a piss poor excuse but I'd do anything to be with you."

"No," she sniffled and swiped a tear from her cheek. "I know. I love you." She grinned at him. "But what's this gonna look like? Your parents for one thing! You saw how your dad was. He hates me. I'll be dodging his shiv -"

"My dad doesn't hate you. My dad sees people as useful or not useful. Distracting me from my marital and dynastic obligations. Not useful. Giving birth to his grandchild. Useful."

"You make me sound like a broodmare."

"Yeah, well, it's not a sexist thing. He hasn't exactly been thrilled with me for not doing my part." He paused before continuing, smiling. "As the stallion. Or is it stud?"

Rory chuckled. "You're incorrigible. And I think both terms are acceptable."

"Incorrigible? Maybe," he replied lightly.

"Anyway, what about your mom? She definitely hates me. I'm gonna be on a fast-track to lung cancer from all her Rory-induced-stress-smoking."

"Rory! I don't live with my parents! Lorelai let you watch too much Dallas as a kid. My dad's not JR and we're not all gonna live together in some creepy compound."

"Logan - "

"Besides, my mother has terrible taste. If she liked you, chances are I'd hate you."

"Your mom hates Odette?"

"Odette is vanilla. Everyone's okay with her but she's no one's favorite. Like vanilla."

"Harsh."

Logan shrugged. "Maybe. Doesn't change the fact that it's true."

"But wasn't she hurt? You breaking things off...?"

"She wasn't happy. I'll say that. My stuff will probably be lying in the street when I get back. Your stuff too. You still had a box in the closet. But she knew the deal and walked in with her eyes wide open."

"But -"

"But what, Rory? You want me to marry Odette now? I'm not walking away and leaving you to raise my child without me. Come on, Ace. Don't you know me at all?"

Their eyes locked. No, she did know him. All too well. She knew he wouldn't walk away, not from her and not from the baby.

"So what're you picturing Logan? For us?"

"That a loaded question, Ace?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Ms. Gilmore, I wouldn't paint such a picture without consulting you."

"Good answer, Huntzberger. Still. But what're you thinking?"

"Probably more than you want but still less than you fear."

"When did you start talking in riddles?"

"Since I gave up metaphors for New Years?"

"Ha-ha. Seriously." Rory fixed a somber gaze on him.

"Seriously?" He lifted a brow questioningly.

Rory nodded silently. Yep, she needed to know.

"I thought about proposing." Logan chuckled as he watched Rory's eyes go wide. "Calm down, Ace. But then I remembered I'd just spent ten hours tracking you across New England. This was with Babette assuring me where I needed to go, texting me Emily's address, Googlemaps directions, the ferry schedule, the phone number to the harbor taxi, yada yada yada."

"Oh, my God! What did you tell her?"

"Don't worry. I didn't blow your cover although even without me saying a thing, I'm sure Babette's pitching a romantic story around town. I pulled in late one night. You'd taken off out of the blue hours earlier. She remembered me from the hay bale thing so she knew I was your ex. She brought me in to meet Morey. I think we're gonna jam at the winter festival."

"You suck at playing the guitar."

"My enthusiasm more than makes up for my lack of skill."

"You sure about that?"

"I like to think so. Anyway, back to your question, I'm afraid if I propose, you might slip off into witness protection. And next time I may not have Babette leaving me breadcrumbs."

"Logan -"

"Hear me out, Rory."

"Okay."

"So...what if I propose dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Dinner."

"You're asking me out?"

"Yes."

"We're going to have a baby in seven and a half months and you're asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah. That a yes?"

"Yeah," she smiled but gestured. "But where? When?"

"How about tonight?"

"We'll have to go somewhere casual." She flicked her eyes over Logan's outfit.

"I suppose you managed to pack a little black dress?"

"Are you kidding? I had to borrow clean socks from Grandma."

"Ace." Logan leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Paul Anka afraid of kissing?"

"You wanna kiss Paul Anka?"

"No. I want to kiss you. On the lips," he whispered, with one eye on Paul Anka.

"Why're you whispering?"

"The dog..."

"You're insane."

"You have a dog afraid of popcorn and I'm insane for being cautious? I'm going on pure adrenalin here. Sprinting after a skittish dog might do me in. I don't wanna collapse on the beach. I might get pulled out by the tide."

"Poor baby. I don't know if Paul Anka's afraid of kissing. Mom never mentioned it. We'll have to see."

Logan pulled Rory into his arms and brought his lips down to hers. Rory surprised herself with her enthusiastic response. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones kicking in? Whatever, it felt so wonderful, so comfortable, so right being in the arms of this man.

Pulling their lips away, neither moved away from the embrace. Eyes still closed, Logan brought his forehead down to Rory's.

"We should probably start back. We're already going to be late."

"Emily seems pretty mellow these days."

"Yes, but she draws the line at being late for meals. Come on." Rory took a step back towards the house and held her hand out to Logan, who took it without a second thought. "Let's get you fed and then you can take a nap."

"I like the sound of that."

"Yeah, and then when you wake up, we'll go get you some normal clothes to wear for our date."

"I missed you being bossy, Ace."

Logan paused to hug her again.

"What am I saying? I just missed you. Period."

Rory returned his hug, silently berating herself. Here they were: apparently on their way to being back together and nothing important had been discussed or settled.

How had that happened? What did it say about them that they always had fun together but could never tackle the serious subjects?

While Logan slept she'd work on that pro/con list.

Then at dinner if she felt herself chickening out she'd just hand over the list and ask him to comment.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino.**_

 _ **Written in the Stars: Chapter 10**_

* * *

"Grandma?"

Rory stood at the entrance of the enclosed porch that served as her grandmother's reading room. She had stood watching Emily for a few seconds before calling out to her. Emily was sitting on the sofa, her feet elevated on the matching ottoman, a book on the history of Nantucket in her hand.

"Rory! Did you have a nice walk on the beach?" Emily sat up, bringing her feet to the floor, and lowering her book face down onto the ottoman.

"Yes. Very nice. I understand why you love it here so much."

Rory walked into the room.

"Sit down. Sit down." Emily patted the sofa next to her. Rory sat. "And how was breakfast? Berta might be able to come up with some less bland dishes that you can tolerate. The woman is a miracle worker in the kitchen you know."

"I know," nodded Rory. "Maybe tomorrow. Breakfast was fine. I'm okay with bland in the morning these days. It's like 'Good Morning America.' As long as I get what I need and it doesn't make me sick, I'm good."

"Good. I remember having morning sickness something terrible when I was pregnant with your mother."

"That right?"

"Yes. Lorelai's been giving me heartburn since she was in utero." Emily shook her head. "I wouldn't be surprised if one day scientists discover babies do it on purpose. Anyway, so where's Logan?"

"I had Berta show him to a guest room. He really has been up since yesterday morning London time. We're going out later so he needs to rest."

Emily's face took on a quizzical look. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, just to dinner. We have a lot to talk about. Thought it might be good to go out somewhere. Just the two of us. Do you have any suggestions?"

"You should go to Fifty-Six Union. Or The Sea Grille. Both have appetizers that are to die for. And they're both open year-round. Would you believe a lot of the restaurants are only open during the tourist season? That's certainly not something the real estate agent bothered to mention when she was showing me around. Thank God for Berta otherwise I'd starve," continued Emily with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay. Sea Grille and Fifty Six Union. Got it. Thank you."

With that, it sounded like Rory was going to take her leave of her grandmother. Emily started to reposition herself on the sofa and reclaim her book when she realized her granddaughter hadn't made a motion to leave.

"Rory? Was there something else?"

Since handing custody of Logan over to Berta Rory's brain had been going a mile a minute. She toyed with the idea of calling Lorelai but knowing how her mother felt about Logan -had always felt about Logan - she quickly nixed the idea. Besides, she realized her grandmother was really the one she needed to talk to. Emily was the one person - the one Gilmore girl - who would understand both sides of the coin. Lorelai only had patience for her side.

"Yeah, Grandma." Rory's eyes fastened on her grandmother's. "I was wondering if we could talk a bit? I just - I'm running through a lot of things in my head and I could use a fresh perspective?" She smiled. "You know someone to bounce ideas off of?"

Emily's face revealed her surprise. "You're coming to me for advice?"

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "Guess that's what it boils down to."

"You know I spoke to your mother this morning, Rory. I filled her in on what was going on. I'm sure if you wanted to talk to her, she'd drop everything for you."

"Yeah, Grandma. I got a few messages from her this morning. I'll call her eventually. But right now it's you I want to talk to."

"Oh." Surprised and pleased, Emily cursed the watery build-up in her eyes. When had she become so sentimental? "Of course." Emily replaced her book to the ottoman and her feet to the floor. She discretely swiped her eyes with a tissue. "Allergies. So what do you want to talk about?"

"You seem really good these days. Happy."

"Me? You want to talk about me?"

"Uh. Yes. And me. My point is since you left Hartford and quit the DAR and moved out here and started working at the museum, you just seem happy. Maybe content is a better word? Like you're doing exactly what you want to be doing and you're doing it for no other reason then it's what you want to do."

"Yes," Emily nodded. "It does feel good to do what I want. Buying this place. Having Berta and her family around. I'll wear those Blackstones down eventually and then I'll have the place next door. I'm doing research for the museum to change up some of the narratives. We're also talking about making more age specific tours and tying history more to the present by working with the high school. And -" Emily stopped, staring at her granddaughter who suddenly had tears cascading down her cheeks. "Rory! Whatever is the matter?"

"I'm just happy for you, Grandma." Rory smiled through her tears.

Leaning over Emily wrapped her arms around her granddaughter. She grabbed another tissue from the box on the side table and handed it to Rory.

"You know pregnancy hormones tend to make women more emotional."

"I know," Rory sniffled. "But I'm still happy for you."

Emily ran an appraising eye over her granddaughter.

"But this isn't just about me. You're afraid, aren't you? That if you marry Logan you won't get to do what you want to do?"

Rory nodded silently.

"Did you discuss this with Logan?"

Rory shook her head. "Not yet. Later. Tonight's conversation."

"You know, Rory. I talked with Logan this morning."

"You did? What about?"

"I don't know if I'm spoiling surprises but he's got his mind set on you two marrying."

"Yeah, I know."

"He also said -while he can't just pick up and leave London - he is thinking how to shift work so he could live here part of the year."

"He said that?"

"Yes. And I mentioned your writing. He said he'd support your writing, that he'd support you in whatever you wanted to do."

Without a word, Rory looked at Emily.

"Do you not believe him?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm worried that he's saying things now -not that he's lying but that he's being naive or overly optimistic. Then it won't hit me until twenty years have passed and I'll be wondering what the hell happened." Rory reached over to the tissue box, grabbed a new one, and blew her nose. "Now there's the baby too. Logan went back to HPG and is okay with his 'preordained life' now but he didn't want it when he was younger. That's why he went to California. He and Mitchum fought bitterly over it at the time."

"Logan decided to leave and then he decided to come back?"

"Yeah."

"So it was his choice both times?"

"Yes, but Mitchum's so manipulative. You know how he is. Makes it seem like there's a choice when really there isn't."

"Yes, I understand. But Rory, Logan is nothing like Mitchum. Mitchum is like Elias. Both a couple of miserable control freaks devoid of any humor. I say that as someone who has -or had in the case of Elias - known each of them for decades." Emily shrugged. "Say what you will about Shira -Lord knows I do - her tart gene manifested itself positively in her children. I haven't seen her in several years but I've always found Honor to be vivacious and lovely. Much like Logan."

Surprised, Rory let out a snort of laughter.

"I can't believe you just said something positive about Shira Huntzberger!" Rory laughed.

"Yes, well, the move to Nantucket did mellow me a bit." Emily lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Don't tell anyone."

The two women sat in silence for a moment.

"Grandma?"

"Yes, Rory?"

"One last question?"

"Of course."

Rory had debated whether or not to ask her grandmother this question. Then, once she'd decided she had to, she still had trouble zeroing in on the right words.

"Do you think you would've discovered how much you enjoy doing just what you want to do -like the museum -if Grandpa were still alive?"

It was Emily's turn to fall silent. She studied her granddaughter's lovely face as she considered her response.

"No, I don't think I would've discovered the museum if your grandfather were still alive. Just because your grandfather and I had a long-established rhythm to our life together. Looking out for him -monitoring his diet, his health -had become an important vocation of mine. I suppose there didn't seem to be time or a need to seek out new things." Emily's gaze turned away and Rory knew she was thinking of Richard. Bringing her eyes back to Rory, she continued. "However, I do know that if I had discovered how much I enjoyed being a docent your grandfather would've supported me one hundred percent. He may not have understood but he would've let me do what I wanted to do. Because he always wanted me to be happy."

Rory looked at her grandmother and noticed the tears that had started to stream down the older woman's face.

"Oh, Grandma! I'm sorry! I've upset you."

"Nonsense." Emily leaned over to grab a clean tissue. "Talking about your grandfather doesn't upset me. Quite the contrary. It makes me very happy. "

Rory leaned into Emily and wrapped her grandmother in a solid embrace.

"I don't know, Grandma. We're running the risk of staining your white cushions with all this happiness."

"Don't be silly. And don't be silly about Logan either. That boy adores you. He's dumped that French heiress. He obviously didn't care a whit about the woman. I wouldn't be surprised to find out he's been carrying a torch and pining for you all this time."

Rory smiled. "Maybe."

"There's that smile I love. You should be happy. We all should be! Besides one thing you should remember: If he's used to Mitchum telling him what to do, as his wife, you could easily slip into that role. What if you didn't worry about him letting you have your career or letting your children choose their own careers? What if, instead, you just told him how it was going to be? It's very forward, but you are of the younger generation. You know your mother would have no qualms whatsoever laying down the law. Just pretend you're Lorelai for a few minutes. Get him to agree to everything. Oh, I know. Maybe you can put it in the prenup? I've seen all kinds of things in prenups. As long as it has to do with money it can be included. It couldn't hurt to consult a lawyer. Mark Greenberg -he lives on the other side of the Blackstones -is an attorney. Would you like to take a walk and talk to him?"

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino.**_

 _ **Written in the Stars: Chapter 11**_

* * *

The restaurant hostess, an older woman with shoulder length blonde hair, sat Logan and Rory at a table next to what was essentially a wall of glass overlooking the water. Upon making the reservation, Rory had requested a private table. Due to the table's placement in front of the window and adjacent to a summer-only side entrance off the outdoor patio, the table was very secluded.

"This is perfect. Thank you." Rory said as Logan held her chair for her before sitting down himself.

"We are happy to accommodate. Here are your menus. Your server will be with you shortly. She'll fill you in on the dinner specials. In the meantime, would you like to start with a drink?"

Rory smiled tightly. "I'll have a club soda."

The hostess nodded at Rory before turning to Logan. "One club soda. And for you, sir?"

"I'll have a club soda as well."

"Logan, you don't have to -"

"Ace, I'll probably be switching to scotch at some point but I'm definitely starting this night sober."

"And here I thought you were being a gentleman and not drinking out of solidarity."

"If I were a gentleman, we wouldn't be in the position we're in and where would the fun be in that?" Logan smirked.

"Ha ha." Rory shook her head.

"Two club sodas then?" The hostess seemed to sense that she'd ever-so-slightly overstayed her welcome.

Rory nodded while Logan confirmed, "Yes. Thank you."

The two waited in silence as the hostess took her leave. Rory's eyes followed the woman's retreat. Once the woman was gone, Rory turned to face Logan.

"So..." she started, an awkward smile playing on her lips.

"So..." repeated Logan.

"We were on a roll before, but now I don't know where to start."

"Well, how about I fill you in on some ideas I'm kicking around?"

Rory let out a breath. "Okay."

Logan nodded. "All right. So my current position is based out of London. A lot of what I do is international operations. But not everything has to be done out of London. I can shift some functions to the New York office. If I do that, I could probably get away with spending one week here out of four."

"Here? Where here?"

"New York. Hartford. Stars Hollow even. It would be a bit of a hike but I could commute by helicopter."

Rory's eyes widened at that. "Logan, that's too much. I wouldn't expect you to live in Stars Hollow -"

"It would only be part of the time, Rory. It would be a compromise. Believe me, I'd cash in on your side of the deal."

"What would be my side of the deal?"

"Obviously, I'd want you to spend time with me in London."

"Three weeks a month?"

"No. Whatever you're comfortable with. I'd hope for a week at least."

"Oh." After a brief pause, Rory continued. "So you and I would be dating?" Logan nodded. "Exclusively?"

Logan drew in his eyebrows. "Of course. Come on, Ace. You're pregnant with my kid. I don't want you and junior dating Paul."

Rory's eyes started in surprise. "You remember his name."

"Yeah, I remember his name. 'Paul dinner. Don't forget.' I didn't forget."

"Hi. Here are your club sodas." A twenty-something with blonde hair bleached by the sun set their glasses down on the table. "I'll be your server. My name is Mindy. Would you like to hear tonight's specials?"

Logan, frustration evident on his features, glared at the waitress. Rory jumped in.

"Mindy, we're actually in the middle of something here. Do you think you could give us a few minutes?" At the waitress's nod, Rory smiled. "Thanks."

After Mindy walked away, Rory watched as Logan sighed.

"You okay?"

"I know why we couldn't stay at Emily's but if Mindy interrupts every five minutes..."

"Logan, calm down." Rory reached across the table to take his hand; she saw him visibly relax. "I'm not - we're not - going anywhere. I didn't mean to make that sound weird. I'm not looking to date anyone right now."

"Anyone?" Logan's eyebrow went up.

"Anyone else. The baby thing would really make things awkward."

"Yes, it would. Especially with me chaperoning your dates to keep an eye on junior."

"You don't have to worry about Paul. We actually did break up."

"How convenient for me." Logan rolled his eyes. "Did this happen before or after I knocked you up?"

"Don't be crass."

Logan let out a breath. "Sorry."

"It was after. But the breakup had nothing to do with the pregnancy since I never got around to telling him. It was really because I saw you more than I did him."

"Right. And what does that tell you?" Logan nodded thoughtfully. "Listen, Rory, I love you. You. Notwithstanding junior who I'm sure I'll love too, but junior's not here yet. You are. I've asked you to marry me when you weren't pregnant so you can't accuse me of asking now only because of the baby because we both know that's not true."

Rory eyes went wide. "Was that a proposal?"

"Am I on bended knee? Do you see a ring?"

Rory let out a breath. "No."

"Ace, I think I'm gonna need therapy to work up the nerve to ask again." Logan's grasp on Rory's hand tightened briefly.

"Sorry."

"Or maybe I'll just concede that it's your call to make."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean as long as we're together - and I mean really together - not Vegas or friends-with-benefits or some other delusional thing - I'm good. I'd rather we were married, especially for junior's sake - but I don't need it to happen immediately. We can be on your timetable."

Surprised, Rory let out a happy sigh. That was unexpected coming from Logan. "I'd like that."

"Good. Here's something else you might like: I have a realtor looking for a more baby-friendly place."

Baby-friendly.

Rory felt her eyes well up. She used her napkin to dab her eyes. Moms carry tissues. Why couldn't she get that into her head? This emotional thing was getting old.

"When did you do that?"

"When you ditched me to go shopping with Emily."

"I didn't ditch you. You looked so peaceful sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Yeah, well. Can't complain about my new clothes so I'm good."

Rory had gone with Emily to pick up appropriate dining out attire for both herself and Logan. They had gone shopping after a brief visit to Emily's neighbor, the semi-retired attorney. Rory glanced at Logan's shirt. The shade of blue she'd selected looked good on him. While it was a step up from the t-shirt he'd changed out of, it was definitely casual compared to nearly everything else she knew to be in his wardrobe.

"I like the townhouse. You sure you wanna give it up?" That had been true. She had liked the townhouse. But a part of her couldn't quite keep from thinking of it as hers now. After all, she had moved in earlier in the year to live there full time with Logan.

"Ace, there's too many stairs. Either the kid'll be falling down them all the time and we'll be rushing to the ER. Or sliding down the banisters and we'll be rushing to the ER. Or we'll never know where the kid is and we'll have to get a cowbell."

"I like cowbells."

"I do too. But they're pretty big. It'll strain the kid's neck and then we'll be rushing to the ER."

"You seem certain our child will be a klutz."

"I've seen you in action, Ace."

"I'm not the one who broke a finger on a cheese wheel."

"That was no ordinary cheese wheel."

"Yes, I know. I know."

"Well, regardless of which of us he or she takes after, I think we ought to be prepared for Baby Klutz Gilmore-Huntzberger." Done talking, Logan paused, watching Rory. "So I told you some of what I'm thinking. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I'm not a mind reader, Ace. But I know you've got more on yours than life at Southfork. So please. Talk to me."

Talk to me.

Rory's mind flitted back to her conversation with Emily as well as her new prenup attorney. She swallowed a chuckle at that. She still found the idea ludicrous but the talk had been helpful and he'd done it purely as a favor to her grandmother. A widower, Mark Greenberg was a bit young for her grandmother but he seemed genuinely fond of Emily. He really appreciated her efforts to rid the street of "those Blackstone pricks." An unexpected benefit to the visit was Rory figured out where her grandmother's newfound appreciation for salty language had come from.

"I'm writing a book, Logan."

"Yeah. I seem to remember something about that. I even have a vague recollection of trying to hook you up with a quiet house on the water to do just that."

"I've got three chapters done. The whole thing is outlined. I want - I need to see it through. I started to research literary agents. I still need to shop around for a publisher. Eventually there might be a book tour. Interviews. You know. That kinda thing. It'll keep me busy."

"Rory, I'm not gonna stand in your way. To be honest, I'd rather do the opposite."

"As for what I'm writing, I'm poaching from my life."

"I get that."

"You might find yourself a subject."

"I'd hope to not be beneath your notice, Ace. Though I don't intend on giving you 'Heartburn' level material."

"Don't see yourself as Bernstein to my Ephron?"

"Guess Bernstein's career fits better, but I'd really rather be Nicholas Pileggi. Besides 'Goodfellas' was genius."

Rory let out a breath.

Here goes nothing.

"What about junior?"

"What about junior?"

"Could junior be Pileggi? Or would he or she have to be Bernstein? And what if junior wants to be Ephron?"

"Are you asking me if I'd force our child to work at HPG, Ace?"

"That's exactly what I'm asking. I saw what Mitchum put you through. I wouldn't want to see you - or our child - go through that. As the mom, I wouldn't want to go through that. I'd be in the middle." In a lower tone, she observed, "I don't know how your mom never said anything."

"My mom's not you." Logan eyes never strayed from Rory's. "I haven't given any thought to our child's career since finding out about the child."

"Are you serious? With the 'dynastic plan'? And the need for an heir? Logan, I know you heard about your preordained life since you were little. You expect me to believe you're not thinking of this child following in your footsteps?"

"Since I found out there was a child - yesterday - I've been too busy following your footsteps!"

"I'm not joking, Logan. You asked me what I'm afraid of. Welcome to my nightmare. One door. That we're all pushed through. Sound familiar?"

"I'm not arguing the fact, Ace. Yes, in the hypothetical, that was always the plan. It's just - it's not hypothetical anymore and I haven't thought about it since I put two and two together about the baby."

"Well, I need you to think about it and tell me what you think."

"Fair enough," he nodded. "Okay, I think I have a hard time envisioning myself forcing our kid to do anything much less take on HPG if it's not something they want to do."

"Really?"

"You know me, Ace." Logan let out a loud sigh. "Whether you believe it or not, you probably know me better than anyone. You really see me doing that?"

"No. Today I don't. But twenty years from now? And what about Mitchum? Wouldn't he push for it?"

"Well, that's the beauty of us being the parents, Ace. Besides, my dad will be in his eighties by the time the kid's ready to decide on a career." Logan shrugged. "There's a lot of Huntzbergers. Between my cousins and their kids, I think we could even staff the paper routes if we needed to. Our kid will have it in his or her genes on both sides, so chances are he or she might want it anyway. Or at least want to try it out."

"But you won't force the issue?"

"No, I won't force the issue."

"I need you to promise."

"What do you want me to do? Pinky-swear?"

"Or we could put it in the prenup."

"Put what in the prenup?"

"My lawyer says all financial matters are fair game for the prenup. So, how we raise the children is not appropriate for the prenup. But stipulating employment related matters is. He thinks we can include safeguards that all children are free to choose their own means of employment and are not limited to family-held companies. He said he'd have to research the particulars regarding language but he seemed pretty certain."

"You talked to a lawyer about a prenup?"

"My grandmother's neighbor is a lawyer. We stopped by before we went shopping. It was just to clarify a couple of things. It wasn't a big deal, really -"

"I can't believe you talked to a lawyer about a prenup." Logan sounded incredulous.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I should probably be more insulted you don't trust me not to be a bullying asshole to our kids but really I'm just thrilled you're talking marriage. And having more than one kid! I figured I wouldn't get you down the aisle until we were closing in on nine months. Or maybe not even until after the baby and then junior could walk down the aisle with us as ring bearer or flower girl."

"You really thought I'd push it off that long?"

"You can be pretty pokey sometimes, Ace."

"Yeah, well. I can be quick, too."

Logan lifted her hand and laid a kiss on the top of it.

"Have you thought about how much fun it's gonna be?"

"What?"

"Us having a kid." He grinned at her, his dimples on full display. "Now when we go to the circus and the petting zoo, we'll look like completely normal, doting parents, not stunted thirty-somethings with an unnatural fondness for hot air balloons and elephants wearing tutus."

"I like the balloons." She returned his smile. "You're the one with the elephant fetish."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino.**_

 _ **Written in the Stars: Chapter 12**_

* * *

Rory debated whether or not to do it. Upon the first few rings, she let it go to voicemail, thinking the caller would leave a message. But that hadn't happened. The caller hadn't left a voicemail. Instead the caller had hung up and called a second time. Then a third. Of course, as soon as she had grabbed the phone and saw the name on the screen, the caller's persistence made sense.

"Logan. Logan." Rory whispered into his ear. He was in a deep slumber, still recovering from his twenty-four hour travel binge. But she'd long ago discovered a surefire way to wake him.

"I thought you didn't have the heart to wake me." Facedown, he mumbled the words into the pillow.

"That was yesterday."

Logan rolled over onto his back so he could see her. Rory took in the visual of his shirtless chest before her gaze moved upward and her eyes found his. She had to hand it to him: It would be a while before waking up beside him would get old.

"What's different today that you had to wake me?"

"Your cell keeps ringing." Rory handed Logan's phone to him. "It's Mitchum."

Logan groaned. Not regarding Logan's response as particularly comforting, Rory was slightly apprehensive as she watched Logan take the phone from her and swipe the screen to answer. Rory remained next to him on the bed, silently listening to his side of the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Dad-"

"Dad, there's an explanation for everything."

"I'm sorry about that. But it couldn't be helped."

As Rory watched, Logan scooched over to the other side of the bed. Dropping his legs over the side, he stood. She continued to watch him. She knew she was ogling him but she rationalized it was acceptable since he had his back to her and couldn't see her doing it. As soon as he figured out his deltoids and triceps were her kryptonite, she would be toast. She watched his muscles contract as he held the phone to his ear; It was almost enough to make her forget who he was talking to.

"Yes. I swear to you. There's a reasonable explanation for everything."

As Rory continued to follow Logan with her eyes, he shot her a glance over his shoulder before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. She forced herself to swallow her panic. A myriad of overused platitudes percolated in her mind.

In for a penny, in for a pound.

By hook or by crook.

No turning back now.

Do or die.

That last one sucks. I better stop thinking of idioms, she thought.

The decision, after all, had been made. They were a family. Her hand fell to her still flat but slightly hard stomach. Remembering the previous night, she allowed her lips to turn upward in a smile. After dinner, they'd returned to Emily's. Rory saw Logan to his guest room. As ridiculous as it was under the circumstances-and sex was furthest from their minds, the only thing the night held for them was sleep - she still didn't feel right about joining him in his room. Until he'd played the baby card.

"Coming in, Ace?"

"I have my own room here."

"Come on. I've missed you."

"We spent all day together."

"What about Junior?"

"What about Junior?"

"I'd like a chance to talk to Junior."

Rory watched in silence as Logan's hand went to her stomach. Through the thin fabric of her little black dress, his hand caressed her still mostly flat belly. Rory's eyes closed. She relaxed.

"Hey, Junior. How you doing in there? Mom keeping you warm?"

Sensing Logan's eyes on her, Rory opened hers. "What?"

"Nothing."

Logan smiled as he put off answering Rory's question. Which just made her want an answer even more.

"Come on. What?"

"You're more beautiful. That's what."

Blushing, Rory looked down. "All these compliments, Huntzberger. They're gonna go to my head."

"Yeah? And that's just how it should be." Logan peered at Rory. "Stay. With me. You and Junior."

"My grandmother -"

"Your grandmother will probably be thrilled. Did Richard have a hunting rifle? She'll probably tear in here pushing for a shotgun wedding."

"Damn, you're awfully sure of yourself, Huntzberger."

"Just with Emily. And Lorelai. Though that one's not in my favor. You, however, remain a mystery."

"Ha. Very funny."

"Seriously."

"I think I've been pretty consistent when it comes to you."

"Yeah. Big picture. Devil's always been in the details, Ace."

"Are you afraid of letting me out of your sight?" Rory smirked, jokingly, as she posed her question. The smile left when she realized Logan wasn't returning the smile. Just as it would take time for her to get used to this latest iteration of them and to get used to trusting him again, Logan needed time to trust her again. Vegas gave them a way to be together without really being together and their goodbye in New Hampshire had unintentionally solidified their future together. That said, the year plus of 'no strings attached' had done little to build trust between them.

"How about I promise not to change my mind."

"On what? And until when?"

"On everything. Until whenever."

"I accept your offer. But I'd still like you to stay here tonight. Both of you."

"Both of us?"

"Yep. Told you. I'd like some time to talk to Junior. This whole thing is still a bit surreal. I think if I spend time getting to know Jun-"

"Talking to my stomach?"

"-talking to Junior, it'll gel in my head."

"You're unbelievable."

"Too late for that complaint."

Rory let out a sigh that morphed into a chuckle. Things were never dull with Logan around. He claimed the same thing about her, but really it was him.

"Fine. Let me go change into my pajamas-"

"Sexy lingerie?"

"Please. Why would I start with that now? More like sweats and a tee."

"Still sounds hot."

"I'll be right back."

Rory, feeling happy, smiled. Pulling away from Logan, she took a step towards her bedroom.

"Ace." Suddenly she was in Logan's arms, his lips on hers. The kiss was more sweet than passionate. More comforting than challenging. Rory breathed into it. When the kiss ended, they leaned forward into each other, their foreheads touching.

"You wanna Eskimo kiss now?"

"Not a bad idea, Ace."

Rory's reverie reminiscing of the previous night was jarred to an end by the sound of the bathroom door closing. She watched as Logan walked towards her, still barechested and wearing only boxers. She watched as he set his cell phone down on one of the nightstands. Studying Logan's face, Rory deduced the conversation with Mitchum hadn't gone that well. Internally Rory braced herself. She hoped it wouldn't always be like this. She hated asking but knew she had to. She forced the words out.

"So...what did he say?"

Logan let out an unamused snicker before replying. "What didn't he say?"

"Come on, Logan? Please? Don't spare me the gory details. I need to know."

"You're right. You do. And here it is. My dad's not happy about the wedding being cancelled and no new wedding date to substitute in its place."

"Did you tell him it was just a matter of time?"

"I did. But until there's a date, he refuses to believe it'll happen."

"Oh!"

Rory felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Why she continued to be surprised by Logan's family, she couldn't say. She just always assumed reasonable and rational would win out. Yet 'reasonable' and 'rational' seemed forever to elude Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger.

"You sure you weren't adopted? You're nothing like them."

After issuing her edict, Rory flopped onto the bed. Reclining on her back, she grabbed a pillow which she proceeded hug to her head.

"Ace. Ace." Logan took a seat on the edge of the bed; gently he lifted her pillow. "Rory. Rory." Leaning in close, he whispered her name into her ear before kissing her now-exposed earlobe. "Get ready Rory. Get ready Rory."

Logan surprised her by quoting the Life and Death Brigade Stars Hollow blackbird in a high-pitched voice. He obviously had done the recording himself. Laughing, she pulled opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"Was that you? You know that bird was creepily on par with something out of a Stephen King movie, right?"

"I was going for creepy. More Edgar Allen Poe than Stephen King, but hey art's in the eye of the beholder, right?"

"Hm. So what did your father say about the baby?"

"That piece of news he was happy about."

Rory watched as Logan tightly closed his lips. She knew instinctively he was not telling her everything. He was trying to protect her from something. From some ugly piece of reality. The problem was that he couldn't protect her forever. When it came to the Huntzbergers, she knew unequivocally that the ugliness would eventually blow up in her face.

"I sense a but."

"Ace-"

"Logan, whatever it is, you have to tell me."

"Yeah. I know." Logan let out a loud sigh. "He wants a paternity test."

Rory's eyes widened. "Oh! I guess I can't blame him for that. Why would he -why would you for that matter -"

"Rory. Rory. You know I don't doubt you for a second, right? I know you love me but I also know you didn't want to marry me. Junior's forcing your hand. If there was a chance this kid wasn't mine - " Logan hesitated. "Maybe I wouldn't know about it. Until later. I don't know. If you could've not told me about the baby and -"

"How could I have done that?"

"Let me finish. If you could've not told me about the baby and lived with the decision, you would've."

"Ha. God, you really know me well. You know that?"

"Years of observation." Logan leaned in and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Is that it?"

"Is what it?"

"Paternity test. Is there more?"

Logan frowned. As Rory watched him, he crinkled his eyes in a way she'd always found attractive. But for the fact that it usually meant he was puzzling over something that troubled him -often related to his family.

"After he saw us at Simpsons -"

"That was the restaurant? Last spring?"

"Yeah. He hired a private investigator to follow you for a few weeks."

"Oh my God. You're kidding!"

"Wish I was, Ace. I'm sorry. My fault for bringing you there."

"Yeah, you got that right." Rory mentally retraced her steps the prior spring and summer. Mid-day bourbon drinking with Naomi Shropshire. The tanked interview at SandeeSays. The ill-fated lines story at Condé Nast. The one-night Wookiee. Rory cringed at the memories. How much did Mitchum -and now, presumably Logan - know about all the less than stellar highlights of Rory Gilmore circa 2016? Rory glared at Logan. Bringing her to Simpsons really was a stupid thing to do. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, what else? What other skeletons from my closet am I gonna be called on to explain? And to whom? You? Mitchum? Shira?"

"No. Nothing like that. It was Vegas. I know you dated other guys. As for the rest, I don't care about any of it, Ace." Logan chuckled in an attempt to put Rory at her ease. "You've seen me at my worst."

"You saying your father's got dirt on me at my worst?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all." Rory watched as an obviously frustrated Logan rolled his eyes before turning away from her. "I forgot your penchant for twisting words around when feeling on the defensive."

"Yeah. I'd almost forgotten you bringing me to the Dexter House. It's all coming back now!" She turned away from him.

"Rory." She felt his hand stroke lightly her face; he turned her head until her eyes once more were focused on his. "I don't care about the bullshit my dad's investigator found. I know you. You know me. We're having a kid. And nothing else matters. We have to start fresh here. Or it's not gonna work."

Rory's eyes didn't stray from Logan's. She knew he was right. She'd been annoyed at the whole Huntzberger restaurant thing back when it had happened - months ago. It did neither of them - nor Junior - any good for her to get pissed anew and hold a grudge. She couldn't be one of those people who passively aggressively held grudges. As for Mitchum and his private investigator, she couldn't honestly claim to be surprised. Taking into account who the man was, the resources he had at his disposal, and the amount of control he sought to exert on those around him, particularly Logan, it seemed, in retrospect, a given that he'd want to know what Rory was up to after seeing the two of them together.

If there was one thing Mitchum Huntzberger hated, it was being caught off-guard.

If there was one thing Rory couldn't help but admit to being good at, it was catching Mitchum Huntzberger off-guard.

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry for my crappy attitude."

"And I'm sorry for bringing you to the Dexter House. It was stupid."

"Apology accepted. It's all in the past and we're starting fresh."

"Yes. It's in the past. We're only looking to the future."

"Let's drink to that."

"I'm guessing you're not talking about decaf."

"Yep. I earned a cup of regular. I'm going back to my room now to shower and get dressed. I suggest you do the same."

Rory, rising to her feet, she turned around to face Logan. Leaning forward, she intended only to drop a light kiss on his lips. Before she realized what he was doing his arms snaked around her back and he pulled her down onto his lap, her legs on either side of his. With only a thin layer of sweatpants and boxers separating them, the innocent little peck on the lips quickly grew steamy, reminding Rory of the night their child was conceived. Finally, Rory pulled away and stood, taking a step back from Logan.

"Okay," she said, somewhat breathlessly. "That, I'm pretty sure, Emily wouldn't approve of. And I have no idea what we have to do today, but I imagine it's a lot. See you at breakfast, Huntzberger."

"See you downstairs, Ace."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino.**_

 _ **Written in the Stars: Chapter 13**_

* * *

A short time after leaving Logan in his room, Rory was showered and dressed, her hair wet and dripping. She quickly towel-dried her hair and had just plugged in her hair dryer when her cell phone buzzed. Glancing at the screen, she saw it was her mother.

Staring at the phone, she frowned. She contemplated answering it. On the one hand, she figured it was time. Considering everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours, she'd gone a relatively long time without talking to Lorelai.

It wasn't like she was deliberately avoiding speaking to her mother. She just hadn't been in a hurry to speak with her mother.

Besides, she assumed -quite logically, she thought with amusement - that Emily was calling her mother regularly with updates. Rory didn't know for certain but she could easily envision Emily calling Lorelai to... _gloat_? Maybe gloat was too strong a word but remembering their college years, Emily -and Richard Rory reminded herself - had definitely been supportive of her relationship with Logan.

Logan certainly seemed to think her grandmother's enthusiasm for them being together remained in place.

" _Your grandmother will probably be thrilled. Did Richard have a hunting rifle? She'll probably tear in here in the morning pushing for a shotgun wedding."_

Emily's approval ten years earlier, had, of course, been somewhat tempered by the fallout from the "I've given away the ultimate gift" confession to the hymen-obsessed minister days before her twenty-first birthday.

Rory laughed aloud at the memory.

Despite the fact that she'd been turned out of the pool house as a result of her big sex revelation, it was undoubtedly a good thing in the long run. Being forced to live in the big house fed the frustration that ultimately propelled her out of the Gilmores' servant-filled bubble and back to school.

She wondered what the good Reverend Boatright would think of her now.

Maybe they could bring him in to perform the ceremony. It might put Reverend Boatright's mind at ease to know that the one who got the 'ultimate gift' was ultimately the one to put a ring on it.

Then, of course, there was the fact that -according to the good reverend's rules- she'd never, _ever_ have to buy Logan a sweater. Especially, once she imagined, once the baby was born.

Although technically it was Dean she gave her virginity to, considering how brief that phase of their relationship was, and how infrequently they had had sex, she didn't see the point in quibbling over details.

Okay. She was actually thinking of planning a wedding ceremony. Even if it was as part of a joke.

As for Reverend Boatright, he could still suffer an aneurism once he finds out about the pre-wedlock pregnancy.

Rory chuckled again. She'd mention it to Logan. He was crazy enough to think it a brilliant idea. He'd probably do whatever was necessary to get Reverend Boatright on board.

Turning her thoughts back to her grandmother, Rory had to admit that Emily's Nantucket transformation was a welcome change. Rory had no idea exactly how much her grandmother paid for the upkeep of housing and feeding Berta, Alejandro, and their two kids but she did know the maid had been working for her grandmother for more than a year and had yet to be fired. While bizarre and more than a little alarming at first, Berta and her family seemed to genuinely care for Emily. Rory couldn't help but notice that Berta and her grandmother were developing a good if somewhat odd rapport. Her grandmother had even picked up a few words in Berta's dialect while Berta was increasingly picking up English.

Strangely enough there was another Gilmore who seemed to be able to understand Berta and her family. Or at least understand common dog commands. That was Paul Anka. Rory could only surmise it was because the dog was spending a lot of time with the children.

In the time that Rory had allowed her mind to wander, she saw her mother had left a voicemail.

Good enough, she thought. She would just return her call. She hit 'play' on the voicemail.

 _Hey Kid. It's me. So what's going on over there? To hear your grandmother tell it, it's time to get you registered at Bergdorf's. Please give me a call._

 _Lorelai? You ready?_

 _One second, Luke. I'm on my honeymoon! This is how you treat your mother when she's on her honeymoon? End scene. Later, kid._

Sighing, Rory rolled her eyes. Emily was right about her mother. Ladies and gentlemen, Lorelai Barrymore.

Rory hit 'call back' on her mother's voicemail.

"Hey Kid. What's going on?"

"What's Grandma told you?"

"Let's see. Logan arrived yesterday. He cancelled his engagement. You and he are thisclose to your own engagement. And something about him flipping off the Blackstones."

"Okay. The first two are true. Number three is not quite as true but it's not untrue. And I don't know what she's talking about with number four. We came back from our walk and that guy just started to back up and nearly hit us. Logan might've offered him some choice words and the one-finger salute but it was for that reason. We had no idea that was the Blackstone prick. It's not like there was a round of introductions."

"Well, it was. And your grandmother's thrilled." Rory waited. She sensed her mom had more to say. "I guess it's congratulations, kid. This what you want?"

Rory took a breath and let it out slowly. "I'm scared to death but yeah. This is what I want. We're having a baby and we're going to raise him or her" Rory heard Logan's voice in her head, "junior -together."

"Okay, Rory. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do." Her affirmation sounded unconvincing even to her own ears. Why did talking to Lorelai always bring her doubts and fears to the surface? Closing her eyes, Rory focused on what it felt like to wake up next to Logan. She thought of Logan's hands on her stomach as he talked to junior. Tears filled her eyes. Smiling, she repeated her words, more forcefully this time. Without even trying. "I do." Slightly choked up, she paused to clear her throat. "So don't worry about me. Okay? Please? Enjoy your honeymoon."

"Okay. Kid." Lorelai hesitated a fraction of a second. Rory prayed it was all sinking in for good. She loved her mother. She needed her mother. But she definitely didn't need all the second-guessing that came along with talking to Lorelai, a side effect from her mother's spoken and unspoken words of disapproval. "I will."

Hitting 'end call' Rory let out a sigh. A light tapping prompted her to walk over and swing open the bedroom door.

"Ready?"

Logan stood before her. He wore a pair of slacks she'd bought for him the day before. And another Nantucket t-shirt. This one blue with white lettering.

"Did you buy a week's supply of those t-shirts?"

"Wasn't exactly sure how long the Nantucket sojourn would last, Ace."

"Hm. You know I'm not ever buying you a sweater."

"I think I can live with that."

Rory leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She obviously intended it to be a brief smooch. Logan had no intention of going along with that. Instead, his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her in, his mouth on hers. One beat stretched into two then five. Finally he pulled away, moving his lips away from hers, across her cheek, and finally down to the crook of her neck.

"I think I can live with that, too, Ace."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading. Any suggestions for future milestone chapters?**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino.**_

 _ **Written in the Stars: Chapter 14**_

* * *

Rory pulled into the Gilmore portico and brought the car to a stop in front of the door. Turning off the ignition, she turned to the man sitting beside her, who was quiet for a change. The reason for his silence was easily evident; Logan was busy watching her. A few seconds in, she decided to put an end to it as it made her too self-conscious.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just looking at you."

"Yeah, I noticed. Why?"

"I was trying to detect that pregnant woman glow everyone's always talking about."

"And? Did you?"

"I have to admit I really don't see anything different."

"I'm incubating your child. You could lie."

"You really want me to lie, Ace?"

"No," she shrugged. She didn't. They'd have a tough enough time as it was. The least they could do for each other is keep it honest. "Let's go. The doctor appointment was tentative. So I need to confirm she can still see us at four. We have some time to get settled. You can take Paul Anka for a walk."

"Do I have to carry him?"

"He walks. You saw him. He walked all over the beach. You just have to follow behind him and clean up his crap."

"No different from Finn, then."

"Exactly. I'll carry our luggage in-"

"Leave it. I'll get it when I come back."

"No. Don't be silly. Baby makes me tired. Baby doesn't make me weak."

"You shouldn't strain yourself."

"Carry in Paul Anka's kibble."

"Agreed. And I'll bring in my 'luggage'."

"Your shopping bag full of ugly t-shirts? Knock yourself out."

Rory started to step away from him when Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You're really affectionate lately."

"Just need to periodically reassure myself this is real."

"Oh, it's real, mister. Seven months you'll see -and hear - just how real."

* * *

 **AN: I know it's short. It's for me. I needed an escape from my day job.**

 **09/08/2017**


End file.
